We Met In The Enchanted Forest
by MsMills
Summary: A Swan Queen AU Story: Regina is Mayor of Storybrooke but feels something is missing in her life and Emma is a fed up police detective in Boston and due to Graham & Zelena they end up venturing into a chat room, where an online pest brings them to talk one another and things progress from there with the odd surprise along the way. A swanqueen happy ending.
1. Chapter 1

This story is simple enough, I got the idea from remembering lycos chat. Hope you all like it and many thanks to my beta reader fiend89, who is currently working on my chapters.

I do not own Once Upon A Time, or its characters.

* * *

><p>June 20th 2007<p>

Emma Nolan 27, A Police detective in Boston Massachusetts

"Hey Smith, next time you decide to leave me stranded, I won't be so nice about it," Emma snapped, whilst removing her soaked jacket. She is trying to fix her long blonde hair, as she looked like a drowned rat.

"I had to get after our target," he replied, standing opposite her in their department of the police station.

She sighed, she wanted to be the one to catch the asshole.

"Listen, you should get home and get changed before you catch something, I'll finish up here," he said, picking up some paperwork from his desk.

"Thanks," she frowned and then left to go back to her small apartment, where she changed into a white tank and bottoms and got herself a beer from the fridge.

She had lived in Boston for seven months now, she had a few friends, a job that she loved doing but maybe not in this police department and that was making her feel the need to move on.

What now, she thought to herself, turning to TV in her lounge and then sitting on her sofa and bringing her laptop to her lap, where she checked her mail which was all junk and then her phone suddenly beeped, causing her to jump.

"Hey Emma, you home? cos I'm in that enchanted forest chat room again if you want a laugh."

Emma rolled her eyes, she had ventured into that chat room once before because of Graham ,and he embarrassed her. She was thankful that no one there actually knew her.

She pondered for a moment and through sheer boredom, it propelled her to go there again.

Thesavior has entered The Enchanted Forest.

Huntsman: EMMAAAAA

She smirked.

Thesavior: I'm only here because I'm bored, Graham!

(private message from Killypoos) hey luv you wanna hook up?

Emma ignored it.

Huntsman: yeah, do you remember rubes80 from last time? apparently she's gonna be on here to-night

Emma scoffed.

Thesavior: yeah I remember her, I don't know why I bother with this.

(private message from Killypoos) you bother because you want a strong man luv, I'll be more than willing ;)

Emma grimaced and ignored it and instead she continued to sip her beer and watch Graham jabber on and she occasionally said something back to him.

By the time she downed another beer, she received yet another message from Killypoos.

(private message from Killypoos: I can think of more pleasant activities with a woman on her back)

"That's it," she snapped out loud and publicly messaged him back.

Thesavior: killypoos will you just fuck off, stop harassing me with your fowl mouth, you clearly have no respect for women.

AlwaysRegal: well said Thesavior.

Thesavior: thanks AlwaysRegal, cool name you got there.

AlwaysRegal: and yours, although I am curious to why you call yourself Thesavior?

Thesavior: well, it's a nickname, its to do with my job :)

AlwaysRegal: interesting…If I was to guess id say your job was in law enforcement or the fire service maybe.

Thesavior; yeah law enforcement, it's tough but worth it, it's the only thing in my life that's stable at the moment.

Emma then thought, why am I telling this stranger this! And another two hours later, Emma had found herself rooted to the spot, still messaging AlwaysRegal.

it was all random conversation, but somehow both were unable to end their conversation just yet and by the time Emma logged off, she knew AlwaysRegal's name and that she was 31, loved horses, cooking, and reading and the only reason she was on this chat room, was because her sister told her about it and she was curious.

They had also arranged to meet online the next night and both strangely looked forward to speaking with each other again.

* * *

><p>June 21st 2007<p>

Storybrooke Maine

Regina, 31, the mayor of Storybrooke and she lives at 108 muffin street with her son Henry, who is ten

"Henry hurry up, you don't want to be later for school," Regina told Henry as she brushed her hand through her shoulder length dark brown hair. She needed to get Henry to school then go straight to work for a meeting.

And 45 minutes later she walked into her office and immediately was greeted by her adviser, Sidney Glass.

"Meeting in ten minutes Madame Mayor," he said.

"Thank-you Sidney," she replied coldly and walked into her office and closed the door. She muttered, "This is going to be a long day."

And after the usual formalities of the meeting, she spent the rest of the afternoon doing paperwork before heading off to pick Henry up from school.

"How was your day?"

"Alright," he shrugged, pulling his rucksack on his shoulder.

"Did Miss Nolan like your story?"

"Yeah, she said I told it well."

"Well I think you told it brilliantly," she smiled.

"Thanks mom, can we go home now?"

"Yes, let's go," and she put her arm on around his shoulder and they walked off to her car.

That evening after Henry went to bed, Regina logged on to her computer in her study and entered the Enchanted Forest chat room. She was disappointed not to see Thesavior there, so she stood up and poured herself a glass of apple cider.

She then thought bitterly, about how life had treated her, her father died when she was young, and how her mother was all about her career. And when Regina refused to leave Storybrooke, their relationship deteriorated further.

The love of her life had also died in a tragic accident when she was 21 and she knew if it wasn't for Henry, their son, she would have fallen to pieces.

She suddenly downed the glass of apple cider in one go and went back to her computer.

Still no savior. She sighed.

"Why am I bothered anyway," she muttered to herself, running a hand through her shoulder length brown hair and sat down in the chair in her study.

She continued to watch the words on the screen with boredom.

"Stupid chat room," she snapped out loud and tapped her fingers on the oak desk.

And a minute later she stood back up and helped herself to another glass of apple cider, and then returned to her seat where she saw the message she was waiting on.

Thesavior has entered The Enchanted Forest.

"She came back," Regina said to herself as a smile appeared on her face and she sat up straight ready to type.

Thesavior: hey AlwaysRegal, your here :)

Regina began to type.

AlwaysRegal: I am here and you are late.

Emma rolled her eyes, as she was slumped back on her sofa.

Thesavior: I had a tough day and we didn't arrange a time!

Regina frowned.

AlwaysRegal: I didn't mean that to sound harsh dear, I Hope it wasn't too tough.

Thesavior: that's okay, how are you? surely you had a better day than me?

AlwaysRegal: it was the same as everyday

Emma frowned and as the evening wore on, she found herself being even more drawn in, for some reason she couldn't understand.

* * *

><p>June 24th 2007<p>

Boston. 3.41pm

Emma yawned, whilst sitting in the squad car with Smith.

"Late night?" He asked whilst fiddling with the radio.

"Yeah, I was talking with a friend," she smiled.

She then wondered, when did we become friends? But she shrugged it off.

He chuckled , "Oh that kind of friend," he said with a smirk.

Emma's eye's darted around the car.

"No, it's not like that, she's a friend," she said seriously.

"Hmm," he said, still chuckling and then suddenly a call came over the radio and they headed back to the station.

Meanwhile, in Storybrooke, Regina had just picked Henry up from school.

"How was school my little prince," she asked with a loving smile as they got into her car.

"Good, I've got a science assignment to do though."

"Sounds interesting," she smirked and as they headed off to go home. Regina unconsciously started to hum a tune.

"Mom," Henry asked anxiously.

"Yes Henry," she replied sweetly glancing over to him.

"Your humming, you never hum has something happened?" He tilted his head at her.

"Oh, everything is fine, nothing has happened," she smiled and turned her attention back to the road.

He then looked out the window in thought and Regina then frowned, it was true she never hummed and why was she humming? Nothing different had happened today, so why was she humming?


	2. Chapter 2

Thought Id update two chapters to begin with. Hope you like this one.

* * *

><p>The next evening.<p>

Regina was in her study doing paperwork as she sipped a glass of apple cider, it was coming up to 9:34 PM and she wondered if thesavior would be online.

She shook her head, no I've got to get on with this and then to bed, she thought and a few moments later she was tapping her hand on the desk.

The words were not sinking in, as thoughts of her conversation with thesavior began to take over her mind.

She sighed.

Ten minutes, I'll log on for ten minutes, she won't be there, she reasoned.

And three minutes later.

AlwaysRegal has entered The Enchanted Forest.

She scanned the names on the left hand side toolbar and no Thesavior. She pouted, but then she saw Huntsman on the screen and she knew he knew thesavior, so she asked.

Alwaysregal: Hello huntsman, do you know if thesavior will be online tonight?

Huntsman: hey alwaysregal, I'm not sure ill find out if you want?

Alwaysregal: No, that's okay, she's probably busy.

Huntsman: doubt that, she doesn't have many friends or family around, il message her :)

Regina put her head in her hands, I shouldn't have asked, she thought and a couple of minutes later Graham said

Huntsman: you still there Alwaysregal?

Alwaysregal: Yes, I am still here.

Huntsman: she said to say hey and she can't get online tonight but she will pop on tomorrow around 9.30pm if you want to chat?

Alwaysregal: Yes, say hello back for me and yes tell her I will speak to her tomorrow evening.

Huntsman: Okay, will do

Regina then smiled and logged off. While Graham chuckled and messaged Emma back, who was on a night shift.

Alwaysregal says hello back and shell speak with you tomorrow, sounds like you've made an enchanted forest friend lol and she logged off straight after I think she just came online to see you ;)

Emma smiled widely and chuckled, as she sat in the squad car with her partner Smith.

"What's so funny," Smith asked, watching people come out of a small corner shop, as they were parked on the corner.

Graham, he's on the chat rooms again.

"Oh, I never go on them," he replied.

"No, I didn't either, until Graham."

"I hope you were careful."

"Yeah, no personal details. I know."

She then leaned back in the seat of the car and for the next few hours watched and patrolled without much incident.

* * *

><p>June 29th 2007<p>

"Auntie Zee" Henry shouted, as she came to sit at their table in the diner of the town.

"You're getting big," she replied ,with a smile as she placed her bag down next to her and straightened her black dress.

"Yeah I'm going to be eleven soon," he grinned goofily.

She smirked and then looked to her sister, who looked conflicted.

"Sis," Zelena said.

"Zelena," Regina replied firmly.

"Please be nice," Henry said and both looked to him with a frown.

"Last time auntie Zee came to see us, you two had an argument about grandma."

"I know and how is mother," Regina asked with a smirk and raised eyebrow.

"I don't want to get into another argument about mother and yes she's still the same."

"She still thinks I'm a small town Mayor with no ambition then," she asked with sass.

Zelena sighed.

"I came to see you and Henry, you know I don't think that."

Regina nodded and relaxed slightly.

"She just makes me angry," she replied.

"I know, let's just have our lunch and enjoy our day."

"Mom can I have a cheeseburger and fries," Henry whined as he looked pleadingly at her and she smiled at him.

"Only if you promise to do your homework tonight" she replied.

"Deal," he said happily.

Half an hour later.

"I have to say the food never changes here," Zelena said and smirked at Henry who nodded.

"Yes, same old Storybrooke," Regina muttered while dabbing her mouth with a napkin.

Zelena frowned.

"If you are not happy here sis, you could always come live in Washington with me."

"And be near mother, I don't think so." She then noticed her sister's expression drop and she added, "but thank you for the offer."

"How long are you staying for," Henry suddenly asked.

"Just the weekend Henry, I've got to get back for work."

"Oh, but you be coming back soon though right," he asked hopeful.

"Sure, maybe next month if that's alright with Regina," she looked to her sister with a smile.

"That would be nice," she replied softly.

They then spent the rest of the day at the park and went back to the mansion where Zelena unpacked and wondered the garden.

"It's exactly how I remember," she said.

"Of course it is," Regina replied with a smirk.

"You know I haven't visited in five months, things could have changed." She crossed her arms looking up at the apple tree.

Regina scoffed and in a whisper said "if only" in her mind.

"Henry seems happy here," Zelena suddenly said , bringing Regina out of her musings.

"Yes, very. He's doing very well at school."

Zelena nodded.

"How about you?"

"What about me?" Regina snapped crossing her arms and looking also at her tree.

"You seem the same as when I last saw you, you seem down."

Regina sighed.

"Yes, I am a little, maybe the long periods of isolation have made me..."

"Sad?"

Regina glared at her sister.

"You need a man," Zelena said as a matter of fact.

Regina blinked a few times.

"My track record with love kind of puts me off."

Zelena shook her head. "You never let anyone get close enough, after Daniel ,you kept all suitors at arm's length until you pushed them away."

"I loved Daniel," Regina softly said, thinking back on her short time with the boy that stole her heart and then suddenly died in a freak car accident.

A tear formed in her eye.

"It's been ten years Regina," her sister said softly as she stood a few feet away.

"I know, I think I'm waiting for that person who makes me feel, as he made me feel."

Zelena sighed.

"When you do find him sis, promise me your go for it, don't push him away."

Regina chuckled.

"I probably wouldn't let them out of my sight let, alone push them away," she chuckled and Zelena shook her head with a smile.

* * *

><p>9.15pm<p>

Regina, Zelena, and Henry were watching a film on the TV in the large lounge of the mansion. When Regina noticed the time and she thought, "shit! I'm meant to be online in 15minutes."

She started to fidget with her hands and then checked what time the film was ending – 9:40!

She won't mind if I'm a little late, she thought as 9:30 passed.

"That film was alright," Henry muttered as the credits came on the screen and Zelena picked at her black dress.

"I'm going to my room," he then declared.

"Night Henry," Zelena said and he gave her a hug and then gave his mom a hug.

"See you guys in the morning," she shouted as she went up the stairs.

Zelena then yawned.

"It's been a long da,y" she said.

"Yes, I am glad you came down to see us."

"Me too, I do miss this place," she said softly looking around the room.

"If I remember correctly, you was never fond of this place," Regina teased.

"True, but I realize now that I do, maybe not a lot but still," she smirked.

"Well, you will be pleased to know that the man you dated that I used to call a monkey, is miserable and his now divorced," she sipped her wine.

Zelena grinned.

"Yeah? That's the best news I've had all year," she chuckled then added. "Serves him right for cheating on me with that bitch."

Regina nodded.

They then spend the next half an hour talking until Zelena declared that she needed sleep and Regina rushed off to the study and turned on her computer hoping, Emma would be there.

She tapped her fingers impatiently on the desk, her palms were slightly sweaty.

AlwaysRegal has entered enchanted forest.

Huntsman: SHE'S HERE EMMA.

Regina gaped and then shook her head at the screen, with a grin.

AlwaysRegal: Sorry I'm late.

Thesavior: It's about time, I was just about to log off!

Huntsman: no she wasn't AlwaysRegal

Thesavior: Oi

AlwaysRegal: Well I am glad you did not.

Thesavior: How are you?

AlwaysRegal: I am well thank you, my sister is here for the weekend and that's why I am late.

Thesavior: Oh, you have a sister, is she like you?

AlwaysRegal: Yes and No.

Thesavior: okay well thanks for still coming online.

Huntsman: Emma's got an online friend

Thesavior: Shut up huntsman :)

AlwaysRegal: How long have you and the huntsman actually known each other for? Regina asked, she wondered if these two had been an item or if they liked each other in that way.

Thesavior: A couple of years, we worked together in my old job. were in different states now :(

Huntsman: yeah you need to come back its not the same without you here, but no you have to keep moving around, she never settles in one place.

Regina raised an eyebrow. Emma had never stayed in a place long! interesting...

Thesavior: Thanks a lot huntsman.

AlwaysRegal; Maybe she hasn't found a place that feels like home.

Emma gaped her the screen. How could this woman understand.

Thesavior; Ill let you know when I do.

Huntsman: Ill be surprised when you do.

Thesavior: shut up.

Regina chuckled to herself.

And before she knew it, it was 1:02 AM and she was logging off and heading to bed. And unknown to her, Zelena had got up half an hour earlier for some water and wondered past the slightly open door to see her sister chuckling at something and had a beautiful smile on her face.

She was defiantly going to ask her about it tomorrow, she thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the fave/follows everyone and ill try and make the chapters longer :)

* * *

><p>June 30th 2007<p>

Boston, 9:02am

Emma woke up in her bed to find clothes and an empty pizza box near her bed. She groaned.

"Sundays suck," she muttered to herself, as she dragged herself up to the bathroom then on to the kitchen where she gulped down some juice and looked at her phone which had one new message.

28/06/07 1:02am

Graham: I can't believe you stayed online for that long to talk to her!

Emma rolled her eyes and suddenly her phone began to ring.

Bad boys bad boys, what you gonna do, what you gonna do when they come for you.

Emma frowned.

Every week, she would receive one call from her parents to make sure she was still alive.

"Dad."

"Emma, how are you?"

"Good," she glanced around the kitchen.

"Did you have a good week?"

"Yeah, caught some bad guys, it's all good."

"Your mother wants to know when you're coming to visit. You haven't come to see us since we moved to Storybrooke."

"Soon dad, I can't promise anything," she started fiddling with a food wrapper on the kitchen unit.

There was a pause.

"How are you and mom doing?" Emma asked sadly.

"Good, were going take a walk down the park today."

"Sounds great."

"It should be. Listen I'll call you later, someone has just knocked on the door and your mother's in the bathroom."

"Okay dad, thanks for calling."

"No problem, you can call us anytime okay."

"Okay, speak to you later."

"Bye Emma."

"Bye dad," she hanged up and sighed.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Storybrooke, Regina was busily making breakfast for Henry when Zelena walked into the kitchen.<p>

"Morning."

"Auntie Zee your hair is all frazzled like a witch," he giggled.

Regina smirked.

"Thanks Henry," Zelena glared playfully.

She stood at the kitchen unit.

"So what's the plan this morning?" She asked looking between the two.

"Nothing," Henry said.

"Oh, I thought we might head to the park or something since I shall we leaving later tonight."

Henry looked to Regina.

"Can we mom?"

Regina looked out the window and saw clear skies.

"Sure, why not."

And two hours later they were walking in the park and Henry was feeding the swans when Zelena said,

"I saw you last night on the computer, you looked happy."

Regina tensed.

"Oh that, that was nothing," she mumbled and watched Henry.

"Didn't look like nothing, I haven't seen you smile and laugh like that for a long time."

Regina clenched her jaw and pulled at her black blazer of her pant suit.

"I was speaking with a friend," she said seriously.

"A friend," Zelena smiled to herself.

"Yes, her name is Emma."

"Oh," Zelena raised an eyebrow.

"It's always good to have friends."

"Maybe," she replied cautiously.

"Tell me about her," Zelena suddenly asked and Regina's eyes started to dart all over the place.

"Well I...she's 27 and works in law enforcement. We agreed on not telling each other specifics like where we live or full names."

Zelena studied her sister's face, noticing she seemed anxious.

"Does she not live in Storybrooke?" Zelena asked curiously.

"No."

"Oh."

There was a pause and they sat on a bench, where Zelena's eye's widened in realization.

"You went into that chat room, I told you about, didn't you?"

Regina grimaced slightly and gave a slight nod.

"Oh my god, you know people go on them to hook up right?" she laughed.

"Not me," Regina said firmly.

"Wow sis, I would have never have thought you would take my advice and go on there."

"I was drunk," Regina snapped, crossing her arms.

"Oh yeah, great excuse," Zelena chuckled.

"I was and then, I got talking with Emma and that's why I still go on there."

"Oh my god."

Regina sighed.

"Don't worry about it sis, I've been on them, nothing to be embarrassed about."

"I'm not," Regina snapped.

"A couple of years back, I hooked up with a guy from there, it was fun at the time," she smiled widely.

"Zelena!" Regina gasped.

"Anyway, if it makes you happy talking with this woman, then go ahead."

Regina didn't know what to say, so she didn't say anything and just watched Henry looking at the ducks and then noticed his English teacher and her husband stroll by happily and she thought, Yes I do deserve to be happy, just like them.

* * *

><p>July 2nd 2007<p>

Boston, 3:35pm

"Emma, get in my office now," her commanding officer said.

She quickly walked into his office and stood straight.

"Sir."

"What is this?" he held a piece of paper in front of her.

"That's my paperwork, regarding my recent arrest of a young youth who was caught stealing, sir."

"It's incomplete," he said firmly.

"I know, the youth was uncooperative."

"This is not good enough Miss Nolan, your work of late has been sloppy," he took a deep breath and sat in his chair.

"Sloppy sir?" she replied in surprise.

"Yes."

"Excuse me sir, but that is not true."

He raised an eyebrow.

"You need to get your head down. Just get this sorted and buck up your ideas."

She frowned.

"Yes, sir."

"You may go."

Emma then walked out, slightly pissed and wanting to get the hell out of Boston.

Back in Storybrooke.

Regina had just picked Henry up from school. Robin and his son had just walked out of the school and walked towards them.

"Hello Regina," Robin said, smiling at her.

"Hello Robin." She eyed his attire of dark green trousers and a green shirt. She noted he seemed to have a thing for the color green.

"How are you?"

"Good and you?" she swallowed thickly, noticing Roland and Henry looking at her.

"Great, me and Roland are going to go to the Diner for some ice cream. Do you and Henry want to join us?"

Regina's eye's widened.

"Can we mom?" Henry asked.

"I...Okay," she said. "I can drive us there if that is okay with you Robin?" And he nodded.

Once they arrived at the Diner, Henry and Roland had ice cream and Robin made small talk with Regina, who sat fiddling with her hands and looking around the Diner feeling slightly awkward and guilty for some reason.

And she didn't relax until she got home and closed the door.

"Thank god that's over," she thought to herself whilst taking her coat off and Henry run off up the stairs.

Robin was nice enough, she reasoned but she couldn't understand why she felt guilty for being at the Diner with him and his son.

She then went to her study and helped herself to an apple cider before she logged on to her computer. She knew it was early but she wanted to see if Thesavior was online.

Three minutes later.

Alwaysregal has entered The Enchanted Forest.

Thesavior: Alwaysregal your here! Emma wrote, while sitting on a stool in her kitchen, staring at the laptop screen.

Regina smiled.

Alwaysregal: Yes, I wanted to see if you were online and here you are.

Thesavior: yeah, I had a bad day and wanted to see if you were online.

Regina gasped.

Alwaysregal: I had a strange afternoon and wanted to see if you were online too.

Emma nearly choked on her beer.

Thesavior: What a coincidence a nice coincidence though.

Regina grinned and she then private messaged Emma.

(Private message from Alwaysregal: Why was your day bad? anything I can do?)

(Private message from Thesavior: My commanding officer had a go at me, says my work has been sloppy lately which is crap, I don't know if i want to be here anymore!)

(Private message from Alwaysregal: Prove them wrong dear, you are resourceful and clever, You can do it and if you still feel the same in a few months time then leave.)

Emma smiled.

(Private message from Thesavior: You really think so?)

(Private message from Alwaysregal: Yes dear)

(Private message from Thesavior: and what about you? why was your afternoon strange?)

Regina took a deep breath.

(Private message from Alwaysregal: I can't say without revealing a personal detail. no specifics remember?)

(Private message from Thesavior: yeah, but maybe this once ?)

Regina pondered for a moment.

(Private message from Alwaysregal: You may be surprised by this, but I have a son, he is ten and after I picked him up from school, another parent asked me and my son to go for ice cream with him and his son and it was just a strange experience, I am just not used to such gestures)

Emma gaped at the screen and after a moment she replied.

(Private message from Thesavior: wow, you have a son, I bet his is a cute kid and I understand where your coming from about not being used to such gestures, I rarely do such things and i feel kind of awkward when I do.)

Regina's eye's softened and she felt a warmth within her heart.

(Private message from Alwaysregal: that's exactly how i felt and don't you mind that I have a son?)

Emma shook her head.

(Private message from Thesavior: Of course not)

Regina felt that warmth again and they spent another hour, talking about random things before Regina needed to go and do dinner for her and Henry.

(Private message from Thesavior: will you be online later?)

Regina smiled to herself.

(Private message from Alwaysregal: I'll think about it) she teased.

(Private message from Thesavior: Oh okay no probs)

Regina sighed, she should sense the disappointed in Emma's words.

(Private message from Alwaysregal: I was teasing, I will do if you are ?)

Emma pout turned into a smile.

(Private message from Thesavior: I will, around 9:30 ?)

Regina pondered for a moment.

(Private message from Alwaysregal: can we make it 9? I've got to be up early tomorrow)

(Private message from Thesavior: Sure, no probs I will see you at 9 :))

Regina chuckled to herself.

(Private message from Alwaysregal: see you later dear)

(Private message from Thesavior: i will look forward to it :))

Regina smirked and logged off and Emma did the same, moments later.

* * *

><p>Just so you all know, the thing with Robin isn't going to go anywhere.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Here's a longer chapter for you all :)

* * *

><p>July 5th 2007<p>

Emma pulled up to her apartment and walked casually up to her apartment with a bag of groceries and was surprised to see that there was someone stood at her door. And as she got closer, the man turned around and it was her good friend August. He had a rogued look to him with short dark hair and was sporting his black biker jacket.

"Hey what you doing here?" She asked with a smile.

"I was concerned, you haven't called in a while and your dad told me you sounded down in your last call," he crossed his arms.

Emma sighed. "I'm alright, but glad you're here." She opened her front door and walked in and he followed.

"I see nothing's changed," he chuckled, noticing the empty beer bottles on kitchen unit.

"Yeah, tough days at work you know."

"Yeah, how is it at the Boston PD?" He sat down on her sofa while she was in the kitchen, unpacking the groceries.

"It's like all the rest I've worked at. I have yet to find a place where I feel valued, that I make a difference...anyway let's talk about you."

"Me?" He chuckled. "I need a drink first."

"No probs," she grinned and handed him a beer.

Meanwhile in Storybrooke

Regina was at the town hall addressing the residents that turned up on a fundraiser event that is arranged for August 12th at the park.

She was half way through when her someone walked in that made Regina tense, however, she managed to get through the rest of the meeting and waited for what was to come.

She took a deep breath as the woman approached with a smug smile.

"Mother," Regina said seriously.

"My dear girl, have you not missed me?" Cora asked softly, as she cupped her hands in front of her black suit.

"What are you doing here?" Regina replied, gathering papers on the table in the front of the hall.

"Can't I not come and see my youngest child," she tilted her head, slightly confused.

"That depends on if you're going to be nice."

"I am always nic," she replied seriously and watched her daughter faff with papers.

Regina scoffed.

"How is my grandson, Henry?"

"Henry is well, he's happy here," Regina replied suspiciously.

"I would like to see him before I return home," Cora said, glancing around the hall to find everyone had gone.

"And when are you returning home?" Regina stopped at looked to her mother.

"This evening, I've got a first class flight booked for 7:15."

"Of course you have," Regina sighed. "Let me guess, you had a business meeting this way and thought you'd stop off, since you were passing?"

"Yes, but I could have just gone home dear, but I wanted to see you and Henry."

"It's been seven months since you came here mother."

"I have called" Cora snapped.

"Yes, to ask about Henry and to tell me what a disappointment I am." She put her bag on her shoulder and stared sadly at Cora, who was crossed armed and staring at Regina a few feet away.

"I said no such thing."

"Not in so many words, but this is where I currently want to be."

"Let's not argue dear," She waved her hand in dismissal.

"No let's not. I'm picking Henry up from school soon, I am sure he'll be happy to see his grandma for a few hours," Regina motioned to walk towards the doors and Cora followed.

"I look forward to it, how is his education going? She asked.

Regina smirked and shook her head, my mother hasn't changed at all, she thought to herself.

* * *

><p>Later that evening Regina logged onto the chat rooms and went into the Enchanted Forest. This was becoming a highlight of her day talking with this woman she had never met, but felt she had a connection with.<p>

Alwaysregal has entered The Enchanted Forest.

Thesavior: Hey Alwaysregal

Regina smiled as she sat in her chair, looking at the screen.

Alwaysregal: hello dear.

Thesavior: how are you today? Anything exciting to report?

Regina scoffed.

Alwaysregal: I am good, although I had a surprise visitor this afternoon, that has made my life difficult over the years, how about you?

(Private message from Thesavior: Sorry to hear that, if their harassing you or something I can get them arrested if you want? lol I am good too my friend turned up last night, his staying at mine for a few days, his currently out getting some beers)

(Private message from Alwaysregal: thank-you and having my mother arrested is tempting but she hasn't committed a crime she's also a lawyer! glad to see you have a drinking buddy to keep you company)

Emma frowned and muttered she doesn't get on with her mother!

(Private message from Thesavior: Really! my mother's the complete opposite, drives me nuts sometimes and yes I have a drinking buddy I told him about you thinks you sound like a classy lady lol)

Regina chuckled and she felt that warmth again. Emma had told her old friend about her and she had to question why, because really she was no one to Emma, or was she?

(Private message from Alwaysregal: I like him already and why was you talking about me?)

She tapped her fingers impatiently, waiting for a reply.

(Private message from Thesavior: you would like him and he was just asking if I met anyone interesting lately and I said you)

Regina gasped, she thinks I'm interesting...

(Private message from Alwaysregal: thank-you)

(Private message from Thesavior: no probs it's true, you are interesting)

Regina blushed slightly.

(Private message from Thesavior: so how is Henry today? was he happy to see grandma?)

(Private message from Alwaysregal: yes he was a bit unsure at first, he hasn't seen her in seven months but he soon told her about all of his adventures)

Emma smiled widely.

(Private message from Thesavior: he really sounds adorable)

(Private message from Alwaysregal: he is, he means everything to me)

Emma smiled again.

(Private message from Thesavior: I hope you don't mind me asking, but is his father around?)

(Private message from Alwaysregal: no sadly he died many years ago)

Emma thought. Shit, I thought my life was tough but not compared to Regina.

(Private message from Thesaviour: I am sorry to hear that, I mean that Regina, your an amazing woman and you deserve to have more happiness in your life)

Regina gaped again at the screen, this woman just kept surprising her.

(Private message from Alwaysregal: thank-you, you too dear)

They then talked for another hour with August even chipping in, but Regina became too tired to carry on and they called it a night and she went to bed with a lazy smile while August questioned Emma's intentions.

"You've known her for two weeks?" He muttered with a beer in hand, sitting on her sofa.

"Yeah, but it feels like longer, does that sound strange?" She frowned.

"I don't know," he then gave her an odd look.

"You like her," he said.

"Yeah, I wouldn't be talking with her otherwise," she smirked and took a few sips of her beer.

"That's true, she seems to like you too."

"You think so?" Emma tilted her head, at August.

"Definitely, and I think we should go out tomorrow night after you finish work."

"Yeah?" Emma softly said, leaning back into the sofa.

"Be like old times," he grinned.

"You're older now though," Emma teased.

"Doesn't mean I still ain't got the moves," he smirked.

"We'll see," she laughed.

* * *

><p>July 6th 2007<p>

Storybrooke

"Katheryn, I do not need to talk to him," Regina said as Katheryn was giving her a stern look.

Regina and Henry had arrived at her best friend's house, for her daughter's 6th birthday party and a dozen of parents and their children were also there. And one parent was Robin Locksley who had an obvious thing for the mayor.

"I don't know why you don't give him a chance. You could do with some happiness in your life, how many years has it been?" Katheryn asked in a low tone.

"Too many, but I don't know Kathryn," she crossed her arms, looking across the room at Robin who was speaking with his son.

Katheryn sighed and changed the subject.

"I know you're going to be busy with the carnival preparation soon, and won't be able to fully enjoy it with Henry, but he can stay with us throughout the day and when your free, you can join us?"

Regina pondered for a moment and then smiled. "You really are a great friend Katheryn, I don't think I would have got through these years without your help."

"You're stronger than you think," she replied truthfully and then they were interrupted by her daughter. "Can we play musical chairs now, mommy?"

"Of course you can, maybe auntie Regina will be in charge of playing the music," she chuckled.

Regina then smirked and looked to a wide eyed hopeful six year old in her pink dress and she smiled at the girl and said, "Of course I will."

"Yay," she replied happily and ran off.

Later that day, in Boston

"Why did you bring me in here," Emma moaned as she and August walked through a Boston night club with a lot of people in.

"It's Saturday night, everyone's in here for a reason, it must be good." He smirked and brought them two shots.

"Tonight, we're going to forget about everything and get drunk," he shouted.

"I'm in," Emma shouted back and five shots later, they were on the dance-floor dancing to evacuate the dance-floor.

At 1:18am

Emma and August stumbled back into her apartment.

"That Tiffany woman sure liked you," Emma said, shutting the door and swaying to the sofa with a goofy grin.

"I won't call," he mumbled as he strolled himself over the larger sofa.

"You never do," Emma chuckled.

"Right," he said pointing his finger up in the air.

Emma then leaned forward putting her face in her hands.

"Ugh, I wonder if Regina's online."

August gave her a confused look. "It's late.. .and what's going on with you two? At the club you mentioned her like twice."

"I don't know, I need to sleep." She pulled herself up and slowly made her way to the bedroom, wondering what Regina looked like and August huffed and fell to sleep on the sofa.

* * *

><p>July 7th 2007<p>

Boston, 10:03am

Emma shuffled out of her room with a headache, she was surprised to find August up and helping himself to breakfast.

"Morning," he said happily.

"You're not normal," Emma replied gurglingly.

"I'm used to it," he replied while buttering some toast.

Emma opened her fridge and pulled the milk out.

"Sundays suck," she muttered.

August smiled.

Meanwhile in Storybrooke

Regina was in her garden tending her apple tree, and Henry has reading a comic book on the grass.

"Henry. How would you feel if we saw Robin and Roland more often?" She asked.

Henry frowned and looked to his mom.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I mean, if we went to the diner together or he came back here...for dinner," she titled her head at Henry.

Henry shrugged and returned his attention to his comic book.

Regina sighed and she thought back to yesterday, what Katheryn had said and it got her thinking. She liked Robin and maybe she could learn to love him and she and Henry could have a whole family, she thought.

That Evening

Regina had put Henry to bed and she made sure he had all his attire ready for school in the morning.

She then retired to her study were she poured herself an apple cider, checked her emails, and replied to a text message from Zelena.

She then wondered if Emma would be online. They hadn't arranged a specific time to chat, just that maybe they would see each other this evening at some point.

She logged on.

Alwaysregal: has entered The Enchanted Forest

Thesavior: Hey Alwaysregal :)

Regina smiled widely.

Alwaysregal: Hello :)

Thesavior: I've been on here about half an hour but you know we didn't arrange a time so I cant say your late

Alwaysregal: I am never late

Thesavior: hmm, anyway how has your weekend been?

(Private message from Alwaysregal: eventful, I attended my best friends six year olds birthday party yesterday and the highlight was musical chairs, how has your weekend been?)

(Private message from Thesavior: I would of loved to see that, did you take part? and as you know my friend has been here and we went out last night to a club, where we drank and danced its been a long time since I did one of them kind of nights and I have to say I wont be rushing to do it again)

Regina raised an eyebrow.

(Private message from Alwaysregal: I was in charge of the music fortunately enough and sounds like you had a great night, I hope you behaved yourself)

Emma chuckled.

(Private message from Thesavior: Are you being sarcastic?)

(Private message from Alwaysregal: I have been told I have a dry sense of humor)

(Private message from Thesavior: I like it)

Regina smiled.

* * *

><p>August 7th 2007<p>

Over the past month, Emma and Regina carried on their normal routines and found that they were speaking at least four nights a week online and without their full awareness, their conversations were deepening and their rule of no specifics and no deep personal stuff was waning.

Regina had also allowed herself to meet Robin and Roland at the diner a few times but wouldn't allow herself to go the extra step and invite him over for dinner. She reasoned it was because of Henry's disinterest in Robin and his son but deep down, it was also something else she couldn't quite put her finger on.

The diner, Storybrooke

"The event is in 5 days Sidney and the people that were going to do the music have pulled out and I don't know who I am going to get to replace them," Regina said, running a hand through her hair as she stood at the counter in her work attire.

"I will look up some local entertainment, Madame Mayor," he replied.

Regina then noticed Robin and Roland enter the Diner and they were walking towards her.

"Hello Regina, how are you today?" Robin asked.

"Hello, I am well apart from having no music for the carnival." She tapped her fingers on the counter.

"Oh."

There was a slight pause and Sidney felt awkward and excused himself, to Regina's relief.

Robin then said, "I may be able to help you. Actually, I know some guys, they're pretty good. I reckon they will be more than happy to help since it's a fund raiser." He grinned.

She tilted her head.

"Would you really do that?"

"It's no problem, if it helps you out, more the better."

She smiled.

"I'll let you know later tonight?"

"Sure, that's fine, you have my number," she replied.

He nodded and ordered himself and Roland a drink and Regina left.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Boston, Emma was fed up with her life in Boston, but wanted to stick it out. And on the plus side, she scored herself a date with a furniture store guy. She was looking for a new sofa when she met him and he asked her out, which was a surprise to Emma but she agreed as she had nothing else planned, she reasoned.<p>

9:01pm

Emma sat on her sofa, bringing the laptop to her lap and leaning back into the sofa while the TV was on in the background.

Thesavior has entered The Enchanted Forest.

Alwaysregal: Hello dear.

Thesavior: Hey fancy seeing you here, we got to stop meeting like this

Alwaysregal: If you wish

Regina smirked. She found that teasing Emma was one of her favorite things to do.

Thesavior: not fair :(

Alwaysregal: Sometimes I think your the age of my son ha.

Thesavior: I do have kid tendencies.

Alwaysregal: I can tell :)

Thesavior: Hmm anyway how is the event planning going?

Alwaysregal: It was going well until the music band pulled out.

Thesavior: No way!

Alwaysregal: I know, luckily I have just got off the phone to someone I know and he has saved the day.

Emma smiled, but then thought he? who is this he? she frowned.

Thesavior: That is lucky, is he a friend of yours?

Emma bit her lip, she couldn't believe she was even asking, it wasn't her business.

Regina smirked.

Alwaysregal: Yes, I think so.

Thesavior: That's cool, I think I made a new friend today at the furniture shop, he asked me out.

Emma closed her eyes upon hitting the send button. Why in the hell did you say that?! And unknown to her, Regina's face fell upon reading that sentence and she stared blankly at the screen.

Thesavior: Are you still there Alwaysregal?

Regina shook her head, out of her staring.

Alwaysregal: Yes, did you say yes to him?

Regina found herself hoping the answer was a no and it also concerned her as to why she was thinking this.

Emma sighed to herself and looked to the window of the lounge.

(Private message from Thesavior: I did, You must think I'm sad for accepting, I hardly know him)

Regina frowned.

(Private message from Alwaysregal: You are not sad dear)

(Private message from Thesavior: I don't know why I said yes, nothing will come of it anyway, My track record with relationships sucks and I have a hard time opening up and letting people in)

Regina knew exactly what Emma was feeling.

(Private message from Alwaysregal: Believe me when I say, I understand what you mean, but promise me you won't settle for something less than what you deserve)

Emma smiled widely, feeling a warmth within her chest.

(Private message from Thesavior: You know speaking with you has probably been one of the best things I've ever done, I know we haven't spoke long, but I feel like I've know you much longer and that we have this unique friendship going on)

(Private message from Alwaysregal: I know what you mean, I feel the same dear)


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the response to the story everyone and happy new year to you too lolra :) **

**This chapter takes the next logical step I think.**

* * *

><p>August 12th<p>

Carnival day, Storybrooke.

"Were look after Henry, don't worry," Katheryn said to Regina, as they stood outside the Diner.

"I won't, I've got to make sure everything is going as planned," Regina replied

"Everything will be fine, take a deep breath and when you get some free time, come and join us okay?"

"Okay, I'll see you later," she kneeled down to Henry who was grinning. "Don't eat too much candy okay?" Regina said seriously with a smile.

"Yeah mom."

"I love you."

"Love you too mom," she kissed his head and walked off towards the road which had been closed off and there was two rows on each side of the pavement of stalls which had food/drink, objects to buy, and fairground activities such as throwing hoops over bottles.

As Regina was wondering through the middle of the road, she noticed that a lot of people had turned out for the occasion and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves and as she reached the end of the road at the widest point, there was a medium stage with a small group of musicians. One was playing a guitar one was singing, Regina smiled.

I think Emma would have liked this... Regina thought and she shook her head, why was she thinking of Emma?! She then realized tonight was the night Emma was going on her supposed date. This made her mouth curl downwards and a feeling of sadness filled within her.

She knew Emma was not keen to go but what if this guy wooed her and she fell for him tonight.

Regina sighed, whilst bringing a hand to her stomach and she closed her eyes briefly. Not knowing what had come over her.

"Sis," a voice came from behind and she opened her eyes and turned round.

"Are you alright?" Zelena asked concerned, as she stood in her usual tight black dress and was wearing a black hat to keep the sun off.

"I am now," Regina said and smiled.

"I did say I'd try and make it down for this," she smirked, glancing to the stage.

"Yes, you did, how long have you been here?"

"Around twenty minutes, I've seen Henry and Katheryn," she glanced back to Regina.

Regina nodded.

"So, what's been going on?" Zelena asked and they started to walk back through the row of stalls and trying to avoid bumping into people.

"Nothing, I've been busy planning this event."

Zelena narrowed her eyes at Regina and shook her head.

"How is your online friendship going?"

Regina glared sideways at her.

"It didn't take you long to mention that, did it sis?"

"No, I have no shame."

"Something we can both agree on," Regina smirked.

There was a pause, as Zelena suddenly stopped.

"So?" Zelena asked.

Regina rolled her eyes, knowing Zelena wouldn't give up so she answered her.

"We're still talking," she replied.

"And?"

"And what?" She started to walk off and Zelena followed.

"Do you think you will meet her?"

Regina shook her head.

"No, she lives in Boston and has her own life and she has a date this evening," she spat the last part out and Zelena picked up on it.

"Oh my god, you're jealous," she chuckled.

Regina stopped and glared at her sister.

"No, I am not," she snapped.

"You so are," Zelena gaped.

"I am not, I...I am interested in Robin," she said quietly and pathetically.

"Robin? Oh no, not Robin Locksley," Zelena grimaced.

"What's wrong with Robin? He's been very nice to me and Henry."

"Exactly, he is nice, he will never be more than nice, if you get what I mean, and you don't like him like that Regina."

"How do you know?"

"I know you, if you liked him like that I would have known long ago and you deserve better."

"Zelena," Regina sighed and glanced to the right, noticing Henry was eating a giant cookie as he stood next to Katheryn and her daughter at a stall, and she smiled.

"No, it's true. He could never make your face light up like when I saw you that night when you spoke about Emma to me."

"My face does what?" Regina asked, turning her attention back to Zelena in disbelief.

"Your face lights up with happiness and when you she said she has a date, I could see the pain."

"What, don't be ridiculous, you're being ridiculous", she glanced round at the people passing by.

"Am I?" Zelena said seriously.

"Emma is a good friend," Regina replied.

Zelena could see Regina was fighting with herself and decided now was not the time to continue with this conversation.

"Anyway, let's talk about something else. Let me tell you how mother fell asleep in her garden and now she has a sunburned face and pale circles round her eyes where the sunglasses were," she chuckled. Then Regina started to relax and chuckled.

* * *

><p>A while later, Regina bumped straight into another woman.<p>

"Sor-ry" she muttered and as she looked up to see who she had run into, it was Mary Margaret, Henry's English Teacher.

"Mayor Mills, sorry, I didn't see you there."

"It was my fault," she replied.

Both straightened themselves out and looked to one another.

"How is Henry? Is he here today?"

"He is fine, thank you, and yes he's currently with my sister and Katheryn."

Regina looked round, to see if she could see them, but couldn't.

"Well, I will let you get on," Mary Margaret said, noticing Robin coming towards them and she smiled and excused herself.

"Regina," Robin said with a grin and she turned around.

"Oh. Hello, thank you again for the help with the music at such a short notice."

"It really was no problem, today has turned out well."

"Yes, yes it has," she smiled and looked round at the passing children.

Suddenly Zelena appeared.

"Sis, you need to come with me, something's going on at the other end of the street."

Regina nodded and turned to Robin.

"I will speak to you later."

He nodded and Zelena pulled Regina off.

"So what is the problem?" Regina asked her sister as they walked down the middle of the road, away from Robin.

"There is no problem, I was helping you out."

Regina stopped and glared at her sister.

"Zelena, I am perfectly able to handle Robin and I am friends with him for god's sake."

"You will thank me down the line, believe me," she sighed.

Regina rolled her eyes and said, "I'm going to check on the music ."

Zeena shook her head.

"Everything is going fine sis, you're coming with me and spending time with your son," Zelena demanded and Regina didn't have the heart to say no.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Boston, that evening.<p>

Emma was sat in a posh restaurant in South Boston. Walsh her date, had arranged everything, he had picked her up and drove them to a restaurant where Emma found herself sitting slightly uncomfortable.

She was wearing a red dress, heels ,and her hair was curled, while Walsh was wearing a black suit and white shirt with tie.

"So, Emma what do you think?" Walsh asked, gesturing to room of the restaurant, which was all white and had booths and waiters in suits walking around.

"Nice," she said and took a sip of wine.

"You seem nervous," he said with a smile.

"Maybe a little, I don't usually do this, date I mean."

He nodded and as they were getting to know each other, Emma realized this was''t really her kind of thing and as Walsh went on about his furniture store, she found her mind wondering...wondering to a carnival that was going on that day...It will be finished now, she thought and then wondered how it went and If Henry enjoyed it, and she imagined Regina running around stressing out for no reason and she chuckled to herself which caused Walsh to look at her strangely.

"You think my wardrobe order not turning up is funny?" he asked confused.

Emma's eyes widened.

"Sorry, no of course not, please go on," she smiled and clenched her hands together in her lap.

When Emma arrived home at 11.03pm

She had agreed to go on another date with Walsh next week, she didn't know why. She was kind of relived he didn't try and kiss her, though she did suspect he was thinking about it.

She took her heels off and went to her fridge where she pulled out a beer and went to sit on her sofa and turning the TV on.

She took a few sips of her beer and then thought fuck it...and she logged on to the chat room.

Thesavior has entered The Enchanted Forest.

No Alwaysregal.

She sighed.

She must be worn out, Emma reasoned and she kept it on, while watching the TV.

* * *

><p>11.44pm<p>

Emma frowned at the TV and thought, I guess I better go to bed and she took one last glance at the computer screen and saw

Alwaysregal has entered The Enchanted Forest.

Emma scrambled up and took her laptop to the kitchen unit and sat on the stall.

Alwaysregal: Hello Thesavior did you have a wonderful evening?

Emma's heart swelled.

TheSavior: Is it sad, that this is the best part of my evening?

Regina then private messaged Emma.

(Private message From Alwaysregal: The date went that bad?)

Regina found herself happy to hear this news, even though she shouldn't be.

(Private message From TheSavior: actually it went okay, he is nice)

Regina grimaced, there was that word her sister had used about Robin.

(Private message From TheSavior: The restaurant just wasn't my kind of thing I guess)

(Private message From Alwaysregal: Let me guess, it was a posh restaurant?)

(Private message From Thesavior: Yeah, how did you know?)

(Private message From Alwaysregal: lucky guess and I think that you would be happy enough, being taken to a Diner for example)

Emma's mouth dropped slightly and she looked closer at the screen.

(Private message From TheSavior: yeah, I'm not fussy, I'm a burger and fries kind of girl)

Regina chuckled to herself.

(Private message From Alwaysregal: Yes, I am fully aware of your taste in food)

(Private message From TheSavior: Shut up Salad queen :))

Regina rolled her eyes playfully.

(Private message From TheSavior: anyway how did your event go?)

(Private message From Alwaysregal: smoothly and everyone seemed to enjoy it, my sister even turned up for the day)

Regina then mused on her sisters words about Emma.

(Private message From TheSavior: that's cool, did Henry have fun?)

Regina smiled widely, Emma always considered Henry.

(Private message From Alwaysregal: He did and he won a prize on the hoops that you throw over a bottle)

Emma sighed. She would have loved it.

(Private message From TheSavior: He really does sound like a great kid)

(Private message From Alwaysregal: He is, He truly is)

Emma pondered for a moment.

(Private message from TheSavior: um, you may think I'm strange, or may not want too, but what would you say if I gave you my number and maybe we could text each other or something sometime, instead of relying on this, you don't have too it's just an idea)

Emma bit her lip and worried that she may of done the wrong thing. It's not even been two months, she thought.

Regina gaped and she leaned back in her seat.

"Should I?" she muttered to herself and a minute later.

(Private message from Alwaysregal: I would be okay with that)

Emma beamed.

(Private message from Thesavior: Great, cool my number is **********)

Emma stared at her screen, waiting for a response.

(Private message from Alwaysregal: Thank you dear, I shall put it in my phone and message you tomorrow)

Private message from Thesavior: Cool, I will look forward to it as I'm on a long shift tomorrow and it will brighten my day)

Regina's heart swelled within her chest.

(Private message from Alwaysregal: Then I shall look forward to sending you it)

Emma smiled widely and when she logged off half an hour later, she stood up and said, "What the hell am I doing?!"


	6. Chapter 6

The next day

Boston.

"I caught him stealing a bottle of vodka and he ended up wrecking my entire alcohol stand and stabbed my nephew!" A middle aged man shouted, clearly upset as he gestured to his stand which was toppled over and there was smashed bottles of alcohol on the floor with mixed in blood.

"Can you give a description of the man, sir?" Emma said, glancing outside and seeing two police cars and officers keeping people away.

"He was a kid, must of been around seventeen...he was Caucasian and was wearing a black hoody saying dope and blue jeans," the man put his hand to his head and shook it.

"Have you seen him before in your store?" Emma then asked, watching the man.

"No," The man stared at the mess on the floor, his eyes watery.

"We'll do our best to get the person, who did this sir?"

The man cursed under his breath.

Fifteen minutes later, Emma and Smith got in the car that was parked not far from the store.

"What is this city coming too?" Emma asked, looking to her partner who was putting his seat belt on.

"Every city has its problems Emma," he said sadly.

Emma then leaned back and her phone beeped, she pulled it out not expecting it to be Regina.

She looked at the screen confused, it is an unknown number.

Hello dear, How is work going? This is Regina by the way.

Emma's face softened.

She actually messaged me, she thought.

Emma: Hey Regina, you messaged :) and at the right time too, just attended a crime scene!

Regina: Are you okay? was it bad?

Emma smiled, she thought the Regina's message was full of concern.

Emma: I am alright, although there wasn't a good outcome for the victim days like this are tough.

Regina let out a breath.

Regina: Sounds like your having a tough day.

Emma: Yeah and still got a couple of hours to go :( how are you and Henry doing?

Regina: Good, I've been quite busy around the house, boring I know but it has to be done and Henry has been playing video games and moaning that he's bored.

Emma smiled and shook her head amusedly.

"There he is," Smith suddenly snapped and Emma shot her head up to see the boy walking down the side of the pavement causally and when they pulled up to him, he looked at them and then ran off, causing Emma to pocket her phone and her and Smith went in pursuit of him.

* * *

><p>Three hours later<p>

Emma was sitting on a hospital bed, getting her ribs checked out. The boy had hit her hard in the ribs trying to push her away to escape as she and Smith tried to apprehend him in an alleyway.

"You have bruised ribs officer Nolan," the doctor told her.

"Thanks, this is all I need," she huffed.

"Can she leave doctor?" Smith said, standing near the bed.

"Yes, a few painkillers should ease the pain and a there should be a three to four week recover period."

"Thanks doc," she stood up and grimaced while walking out of the ward and out of the hospital. And an hour later, she arrived back home and pulled her phone out to see a text message on her screen, she clicked on it.

Regina: Is everything okay?

She smiled, her pain momentarily forgotten.

Emma: Sorry, we saw the suspect and flew into action, got bruised ribs for the trouble though but I'm fine.

five minutes later, Regina replied worriedly, whilst standing in her kitchen.

Regina: Are you sure your okay?

Emma smirked and sat herself down gently on her sofa.

Emma: Yeah, I'm strong.

Regina: You don't have to pretend with me dear, I hope your taking it easy.

Emma smiled.

Emma: I am, got sent home and am currently sat on the sofa.

Regina: Good, you need to rest those ribs.

Emma: Yeah, I know, geez relax Regina, your worse than my parents, I'll be okay.

Regina: Do your parents live near by?

Emma: Nope, they live up in Maine have done for about 8 months now. They call once a week.

Regina froze upon reading that message.

MAINE! THEY LIVE HERE!

her eyes darted over her kitchen, she hadn't told Emma she lived in Maine. but then she thought there could be another Maine and thought shed ask further.

Regina: Parents are like that dear and which Maine are you talking about?

A minute later.

Emma: A place called Storybrooke. why you ask?

Regina put a hand to her mouth in shock.

I must know your parents, she thought to herself and couldn't believe such coincidence and it took a few minutes to reply to Emma, as she was shaking her head and staring at the message.

Regina: No reason dear, I am just interested that's all and have you visited there?

Emma: No, as I said they have lived there for around 8 months now. They want me to visit but I just haven't got round to it.

Regina swallowed thickly.

* * *

><p>August 15th 2007<p>

Storybrooke

Regina took Henry to work with her and he sat reading his book in her office, while she tried to forget the fact that Emma's parents lived in her town but she couldn't.

She kept thinking Emma surely would visit her parents here in Storybrooke at some point and what would happen if she saw her; it excited her and terrified her at the same time, which she couldn't understand.

"Madame Mayor your, 11 o'clock appointment is here," Sidney said, breaking Regina out of her musings.

"Send him in," she said and asked Henry if he could go outside for ten minutes while she had her meeting.

And ten minutes later, she found herself unable to concentrate on the man's proposed plan for a new playground when he left. She decided she would go mad if she didn't talk to someone about this latest revelation and the only person she felt she could talk to was her sister.

"Regina? Is everything okay?" Her sister's voice said down the phone.

"I really don't know, that's why I am calling you," she replied.

"Okay."

"It's about Emma," she tapped her fingers on her desk.

"Oh" Zelena smirked as stood in her bedroom.

"I found out something."

"Right and what did Emma tell you?" She chuckled.

"It's not funny sis and you're not going to believe this." She ran a hand through her hair,\ while she sat at her desk.

"Just tell me already," Zelena snapped impatiently.

"It turns out, her parents live here in Storybrooke."

There was silence.

"Zelena?"

"Your joking?" she said in disbelief.

"No, I told you it wasn't funny."

"Does she know you live in Storybrooke?"

"No, we kept to no specifics, even though I know she's in Boston," Regina sighed.

"Do you know who her parents are?"

"No, but I must have meet them," she tapped her hand on her desk again.

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know, that's why I am calling you."

"I'm your sister Regina, but I don't know what you should do, however it shouldn't change anything should it? So what if you know her parents…"

Regina tilted her head and stared at the door to the office.

"What happens if and when she comes to visit them?"

There was a pause.

"Then your most likely meet her and won't that be nice," she smirked to herself and picked up a dress that was on her bed and looked it over.

Regina didn't say anything.

"Would you like to meet her?" Zelena asked.

"I haven't thought about it."

"But you like her don't you?"

"Yes."

"It's the next logical step, maybe you are meant to meet."

Regina scoffed.

"No, listen, someone told me everything happens for a reason and maybe you were meant to find each other in that chat room and meet when she comes to see her family. It's like a romantic movie or something."

Regina's eye's widened.

"Who said anything about a romantic movie? She is a friend," she snapped but was clearly flustered, and she moved papers around her desk hastily.

Zelena rolled her eyes.

"Enough of this she's only a friend act Regina," Zelena said seriously sitting on her bed and bringing one leg over the other.

"What is wrong with you?!" Regina snapped back.

"No, what is wrong with you?! Why act like this if she's just a friend? It shouldn't bother you like this if she's just a friend."

"She is just a friend."

"Ugh, your impossible," Zelena moaned.

"Thank you dear," Regina replied sarcastically.

"Maybe you should find out who these parents are and then your know if you like her parents or not," Zelena chuckled.

"I don't think they can be any worse than our mother," Regina replied seriously, now fiddling with the edge of a piece of paper.

"You have a point, if Emma can deal with mother, she's a keeper."

Regina found herself nodding and then realized what she was doing and she sighed.

"Why are we even having this theoretical conversation? Emma will never meet our mother and I most likely won't meet Emma." She picked up the piece of paper from her desk and stared blankly at it.

"Yes you will sis, I think it's just a matter of time."

Regina swallowed thickly.

"We'll see," she replied lowly and added. "Okay, well I better get back to my work."

"See you soon, sis," Zelena replied standing back up and they ended the call.

* * *

><p>Emma, meanwhile, was at her apartment and wondering around her lounge until her phone started ringing.<p>

She was told to take a few days off before returning to the station for desk work until she could move around freely.

"Hey dad," she said answering her phone and she grimaced at bending over to pick her boots up.

"Emma, its mom, how are you?"

"Hey mom, I'm...I'm good."

"You don't sound too sure, what's happened? Is it work?"

Emma sighed.

"I'm good really, just got some bruised ribs from chasing a bad guy, perks of the job," she tried to joke.

"Oh, honey."

"I'm good mom."

There was a pause.

"I don't know why you took that job in Boston ,honey."

"You know me, always on the move," she joked.

"You should move here. It's a nice place, I am sure you could get a job with your father at the sheriff station."

Emma rolled her eyes.

"Mom," Emma moaned, sitting on her sofa.

"Will you come visit for your birthday then?"

"I'll think about it...How is dad?"

"He's good, currently out on patrol, he misses you."

"I miss him too mom, listen I'm going to go have a bath, I'll phone you soon."

Mary Margaret sighed.

"Okay honey, take care okay."

"I will."

"Bye Emma."

"Bye Mom."

She then ended the call and made her way slowly to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Next chapter spoiler - Emma goes to Storybrooke :D<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone thanks again for your support, I don't know how many chapter's there will be but their properly wont be more than 15.

* * *

><p>August 18th 2007<p>

Regina busied herself with work and Henry so she wouldn't have to dwell on the fact that she knew Emma's parents.

Emma however, became so bored, that she went back to work even though she found herself head deep in paperwork, as she was unable to do strenuous work because of her ribs.

It was coming up to 1pm when Emma thought, I'll text Regina. Its nearly time for my lunch break, it won't hurt.

_Emma: Hey_

Regina was in the Diner with Henry and Katheryn, when she received the message and her mouth curled upwards upon reading it.

"Mom you okay?" Henry asked.

"Yes Henry, Just a friend saying hello".

"What friend?" Henry asked.

"An old friend," he replied weakly.

Katheryn narrowed her eyes suspiciously and when Regina looked to her, Katheryn mouthed "Robin ?"

Regina shook her head.

Regina: Hello dear, how are you?

"Mom's been texting her friend a lot lately," Henry suddenly said. Katheryn looked curiously at Regina and repied, "Has she?"

"She's a friend who has been having some troubles with her work," Regina replied.

Katheryn smiled.

"Do I know her?" Katheryn asked, suspecting it was really Robin and Regina knew this was what she would be thinking.

"No, she lives in Boston and her name is Emma," she replied. She didn't know why she was being so open with details, but she put it down to her need to make Katheryn see it wasn't Robin.

"Oh, why have I never heard of this woman?"

Regina stared at Henry for a moment and quickly said, "Because she's only just got back in touch."

Katheryn nodded and carried on drinking her drink and Regina's phone beeped again.

_Emma: What about you? what have you been up to today?_

Regina smiled widely and Henry and Katheryn looked to each other and Henry leaned over and whispered, "Mom's been smiling a lot lately, because of her friend." Then, he leaned back and picked up his cup.

_Regina: I am currently having a drink with Henry and Katheryn in the Diner._

Regina then looked up to see two sets of eyes on her. She cleared her throat.

"Tell me more about this Emma," Katheryn asked.

Regina groaned.

"Don't be like that, I know you don't let many people get close to you and those you do must be important to you."

Regina swallowed quickly.

"Fine."

She took a sip of her coffee and took a breath.

"She lives in Boston, where she is a police detective."

"That's so cool mom, does she get to chase the bad guys?" Henry asked.

"Yes, she does."

"How old is she?" Katheryn asked curiously.

"She's 27."

"Where did you meet her, mom?"

The brunette's eyes darted around the Diner, she didn't want to lie to her son, she never lied to her son.

"We…We met in The Enchanted Forest."

Katheryn raised an eyebrow.

"Is that a club or something?" Henry asked confused.

Regina smiled.

"Yes, yes it I,s" and she leaned back and sighed, her phone then beeped again and she looked down, to read her latest message.

_Emma: Oh and who is Katheryn? You rarely let me know specific names and stuff are you feeling okay?_

Regina chuckled and Katheryn and Henry gaped momentarily.

_Regina: I am perfectly fine dear, It must just be that I am in a good mood. Katheryn is my best friend and I have just had to tell her and Henry about you because you won't stop messaging me._

Emma's chuckled to herself and she felt a warmth that Regina had spoken to her son and best friend about her.

_Emma: Really! what did you tell them? that I am amazing and I am this super cop ? and okay I won't message you again if that's how you feel._

Regina rolled her eyes.

_Regina: You overestimate yourself dear, I told them your an idiot._

She then put her phone away and thought, I'll let her stew for a while. She smirked to herself before saying, "So, when are you and Frederick going away again?"

Katheryn tilted her head and fiddled with her cup.

"In a few days, we'll be back just before the new term starts."

Regina nodded her head.

August 26th 2007

Boston

"Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday to police detective smith, happy birthday to you ." A number of his colleagues sang and his wife and son sang too as they stood in a local bar.

Emma has been at the bar for fifteen minutes and she was now on four days annual leave. She stood at the bar watching Smith with his family and it made her think of her own family.

"Thanks everyone," he smiled and Emma downed her second shot of the night, her ribs finally were feeling better, even though there was still a slight discomfort at times.

"Emma," a voice came from behind her.

She turned round and saw Walsh.

"Hey, what you doing here?"

"I was just passing and I saw you, thought I'd come and see how you are."

Emma groaned internally.

"I've been really busy."

"Oh okay, who are you here with?"

She raised her eyebrows.

"It's my colleague's birthday party," she pointed over in Smith's direction.

"You should be over there, celebrating with everyone, not over her on your own," Walsh said.

"Yeah, you want to come over there with me?" She forced a smile and he nodded and they walked back over to the table.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Emma arrived home with some left over chocolate that she put on the kitchen counter. She then went to the fridge and she pulled out a cupcake out and started to eat it and smirked at herself.<p>

She then looked out the window. She had four days annual leave now. What the hell was she going to do?

She checked her phone and she had a voice mail.

She walked over to her sofa and started to listen to it.

Hi Emma, it's me, mom, I hope your well and are having a great day. Your father says hello and that you two will have to have that celebratory drink when we see you...we love you…speak to you soon take care.

Emma eyes went slightly moist and as she replayed the message again, she decided in that moment, she's going to visit her family.

And the next morning, Emma packed her bags for a two day trip and she jumped in her yellow bug, opened the road map out, and made her way to Storybrooke.

Meanwhile In Storybrooke

Regina had been very busy with work and getting Henry's uniform and supplies. But she still had time to message Emma. She was becoming addicted to hearing from Emma and if the blonde didn't reply within a couple of hours, she worried about it, which she felt was ridiculous. She knew she had become fond of the blonde and felt a connection even though they hadn't met.

She also still wondered who Emma's parents were, but didn't go out of her way to find out who they were and unknown to her Emma was making her way to Storybrooke.

Emma pulled outside her parent's apartment a few hours later and got out of her bug and took in a deep breath.

"I'm here at last," she muttered, closing the door to the car and walking up to the apartment, where she knocked on the green door and waited.

A moment later the door flung open and David stood there completely shocked.

"SURPRISE," Emma said.

"EMMA," she shouted and engulfed her with a hug and didn't let go for a good thirty seconds.

"Hey."

"Come in, what you doing here" he stared at her.

She walked in and looked around the lounge and kitchen.

"I thought I'd come visit," she replied.

"I can't believe it," he said.

"Nor can I really, but I'm here, fancy that celebratory drink?" she smirked.

"Sure," he went to the fridge and pulled two beers out.

"Where's mom?" Emma asked.

"She's out shopping, she's going to be so happy to see you."

"I'm looking forward to the million questions" Emma teased.

"You know she worries about you"

"I know, so this is home huh?" she looked around.

"Yeah," he smiled.

"Not bad," she teased.

"How long you here for?" David asked, as they went to sit at the dining table.

"Two days, if that's okay?"

"Of course, I'll show you around the town tomorrow."

"Cool."

Half an Hour later

Mary Margaret came through the door, carrying two bags and she froze upon seeing Emma and David staring at her from the dining table.

"EMMA," Mary Margaret said in surprise and she put the bags down and walked to the table and Emma stood up and hugged her mother.

"What a lovely surprise."

"Yeah, It was about time I came to see you both."

"How long can you stay for?"

David got up and shut the door and took the bags to the kitchen.

"Two days, then I got to get back."

"This is wonderful, have you eaten?"

"Not since lunch no."

"Then I shall cook us dinner and you can tell me all about Boston."

"Sure, mom."

Her phone then beeped.

Hello dear, how are you today? I hope your spending your annual leave productively and not downing a dozen beers.

Emma smiled widely and shook her head at Regina's obvious sarcasm.

Hey Regina, I am good and yeah I am doing something productive and how are you?

Regina scoffed, whilst sitting in her lounge with Henry.

I am watching a Disney film with Henry.

Cool, which one?

Snow White and The seven dwarfs.

Emma chuckled.

"Is that a boyfriend you're messaging?" Mary Margaret asked, seeing her daughter's happiness at receiving these messages.

Emma frowned.

"I'm not dating mom, it's a friend."

"Oh, I thought you told David you had been on a date or two back in Boston?"

"Yeah, Walsh but that's nothing."

"What happened?" David asked, whilst standing at the kitchen unit.

"Nothing, we went out for a few dinners but nothing has happened between us."

"Oh."

"I wish you would meet someone who you would take a chance on," Mary Margaret said sadly.

"Well since the whole Neal lying to me and leaving me thing, it's pretty hard to trust someone completely," Emma replied.

"He hurt you badly," David muttered.

"Yeah, I loved him and look what I got," she sighed.

There was a pause.

"You'll learn to trust again Emma, I know you will," David said supportively.

"Yeah, maybe you're right," she muttered back and her mind wondered to one person in particular and she smiled.

The following day

David showed Emma where he worked and also around the town.

"It's quirky, but I like it," Emma said with a chuckle, as she sat in her father's patrol car and was looking out the window.

"You'll love The Diner, they do a great cheeseburger and fries," he said happily.

"Let's go there now," Emma quickly said, with a grin.

"What now?"

"Yeah, why not?"

He smiled at her. "Okay then" and a few minutes later they pulled up to the Diner and got out the car and approached the Diner, which Emma thought looked quite small from the outside.

"Hello Sheriff," A young, long brown haired waitress said, to David.

"Hello Ruby, I'd like you to meet my daughter Emma."

"Hey, so you're the detective," she leaned over the counter slightly and smiled.

Emma smiled. "Yeah that's me."

"What can I get you guys?" Ruby then asked.

"Two cheese burgers and fries and..." He looked to Emma. "A hot chocolate?" She nodded "Two hot chocolates."

"Great, I'll bring them over when they're ready."

"Thanks."

They then made their way over to an empty table and Emma glanced around taking everything in. A dozen tables, a couple of people, delicious smell of food.

* * *

><p>4.08pm<p>

Henry came through the Diner door with Katheryn and her daughter.

"Mom said I can have one as well right?" he asked Katheryn and pulled at the strap of his rucksack.

"No, but I won't tell if you don't." She smiled.

"I won't," he grinned goofily and Emma smiled whilst she watched the interaction. His cute, she thought.

Henry then spotted David and ran over.

"David, have you got any new magic tricks to show me?" he grinned.

"Henry...no I haven't, but I will let you know when I do," he smiled sweetly at the boy.

Henry frowned but then looked to Emma and his eyes lit up.

"I like your hair," he said.

Emma smiled. "Thanks kid, I like your bag."

He looked to his bag. "It's just a backpack," he replied.

David chuckled lightly.

"Emma is my daughter Henry," David told him and he tilted his head.

"She's a detective," David added and Henry stared at Emma for a moment and said. "That's so cool, do you get to catch the bad guys like a super hero?" He continued to stare at her.

She chuckled.

"Yeah kid, I'm the Savior," she smiled widely.

"Savior?" he replied curiously.

She nodded and before he could say anything else Katheryn called out "Henry, it's time to go."

He frowned.

"Bye," he said and walked off leaving Emma and David watching after him.

"His cute," Emma said as he disappeared.

"Yeah, your mother has a soft spot for him too, she teaches him at the school."

Emma nodded.

"Two cheeseburgers and fries," Ruby said coming to the table.

"Yeah that's us," Emma grinned.

"Enjoy," Ruby replied and walked off.

An hour later, Emma and David walked into the apartment, to find Mary Margaret tidying the kitchen.

"Hey mom."

"Hello, did you have a good day?"

"Yeah, dad showed me the sights, the Diner is pretty cool the cheeseburger is one of the best I've had," she smirked.

David sat on the sofa and said. "She met one of your students too," and Mary Margaret tilted her head and asked "Which one?"

"Henry," Emma muttered, sitting next to David.

"Oh, his a great kid, his mother Regina is the Mayor, she can be kind of tense."

Emma spat her mouth full of water out.

"What did you just say?" her heart started to race.

Mary Margaret gaped at her momentarily.

"He's a great kid and his mother is the mayor."

"And her name is?" Emma asked, her mouth parted and her breathing uneven.

"Regina," Mary Margaret now looked concerned and her father was looking at her strangely.

"Does she have a best friend called Katheryn?" Emma asked.

"Yes, how do you know that?" Mary Margaret asked.

Emma stood up and started pacing the room and shaking her head.

"What the hell," she muttered in disbelief and then she stopped and looked at her confused parents.

"Did you have a carnival this month?"

"Yes, you would have liked it," David said.

"Really!" and she then started to laugh nervously.

* * *

><p>Next chapter they will finally meet.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Meanwhile over at Regina's

Regina was cooking her famous lasagna. She had found herself inviting Robin and Roland over for dinner earlier that day and as she put the lasagna in the oven, and sighed. She wondered if she had truly invited Robin because he had been so nice to her over the recent weeks or was it was a result of Emma telling her that she's possibly going to dinner with Walsh again.

She was brought out of her musings when the doorbell rang and she went to open it.

"Hello," she said seeing Robin and Roland standing there.

"Hello Regina," Roland said happily.

"Come in," she replied and watched little Roland bounce in.

"You look beautiful," Robin said upon entering the house. Regina was wearing a grey sleeveless dress.

"Thank you," she replied.

"Come through to the kitchen," she added and led them into the kitchen, where Henry was standing.

"Hello Henry," Roland said walking over to him.

"Hi," he replied happily and then he looked to Robin and held a blank expression.

"How are you Henry?"

"Good," he replied. He wasn't sure how to feel about him, he didn't dislike Robin but he didn't overly like him either.

It was also obvious to Henry, that Robin liked his mom but he knew his mom liked this woman friend. And as he thought about this woman friend of his mom's, he remembered her name was Emma and then, he remembered the Emma from the Diner.

"Mom," he said casually and Regina, Robin and Roland all stared at him.

"Yes Henry?"

"I met this cool woman at the Diner earlier, she's David's daughter. Did you know he had a daughter?"

Regina narrowed her eyes, slightly confused to where this was going.

"No, I did not know that."

"Well, she seemed cool, she's a detective," he smiled.

"That's nice," she glanced to Robin who was smiling.

"Yeah...her name's..."

"Roland don't touch," Robin suddenly called out reaching for his son, who was about to knock one of Regina's glasses off the counter.

"So-rry," he mumbled.

Regina then took the glass. "It's okay Roland," she said sweetly to him and then she looked to Henry and asked. "What was your going to say?"

"Um, her name's Emma but people also call her savior, I don't know why."

Regina froze and gaped and before she knew it, the glass in her hand dropped and smashed on the floor, and she only realized when she heard the sounds of shattering glass and she immediately went to pick it up, while breathing erratically.

"Are you okay?" Robin asked confused and concerned.

"Yes, thank you," she replied calmly but all she could think was, she's here, she's in here in Storybrooke and David's her father which means Mary Margaret is her mother...oh my god!

* * *

><p>Henry meanwhile stood watching his mother, surprised that she had such a reaction to what he had said and a couple of minutes later, Regina had composed herself and acted as if she hadn't just broke a glass at the mention of Emma's name and everything was normal.<p>

Back at Emma's parent's apartment, Emma was still surprised and amazed.

"Regina lives here," She said out loud, smiling to herself.

"You know Regina?" Her father asked.

"Yeah...Well...Yeah," she smiled goofily.

"How is that possible, you have never been here before?" her mother asked.

"I..." Emma's eye's widened.

"We...we met in the Enchanted Forest."

Both her parent's gave a confused look.

"Is that a nightclub?" David asked.

Emma chuckled.

"Something like that, yeah," she shook her head amusedly and her thought's wondered off to Henry, Regina's son.

I have met her son...and she knows my parents! She smiled widely and then thought shit; she didn't say anything, why didn't she say anything! And this made her suddenly anxious.

"What's wrong?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Nothing, I was just thinking," she pulled her phone out and saw the time was 6.12.

She stood up.

"Um, what's her address?"

"108 Mifflin street why?" Mary Margaret asked.

"I need to see her about something," she motioned towards the door, grabbing her red jacket.

"That's not a good idea honey."

Emma frowned.

"Oh, well it won't take five minutes, I'll be back soon," and she walked out the door and jumped in her car and made her way to 108 Mifflin street, where she parked and stared up at the huge white house.

"She wasn't joking when she said she lived in a huge house," Emma said to herself and she didn't motion to move, she sat there staring at the house through her car window.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile inside, Regina, Henry, Roland and Robin had just sat down at the table for Dinner.<p>

"This smells good," Robin said, picking up his knife and folk.

Regina smiled smugly and a few minutes later, there was a knock on the door.

Regina rolled her eyes.

"I'm not expecting anyone, I will be right back," she stood and walked towards the door.

And on the other side, was a nervous looking Emma in her red leather jacket, skinny jeans and boots and she began to walk back to her car, after a minute had passed, but paused when she heard the door open.

She heard, "Hello, May I help you?"

Emma took a deep breath and began to turn, seeing a brunette woman with big brown beautiful eyes and an adorable confused expression on her face.

Emma stepped forward.

"Hey," she said with a sloppy smile, which Regina found strangely appealing.

"Hello, may I help you," she asked again, stepping slightly forward, crossing her arms.

"I…" she stared at Regina, finding it hard to find sentences and feeling butterflies within her stomach.

Regina tilted her head curiously, whilst staring back and then Henry suddenly appeared.

"EMMA," he shouted and both women turned there gaze to him.

"Hey kid," Emma said softly.

Regina then suddenly realized who this was and her eyes went side to side in panic and then she looked back to Emma and stared.

"Emma," she muttered in disbelief, never taking her eyes off the blonde.

Emma smiled widely and Regina's heart swelled.

"Are you my mom's friend Emma?" Henry asked stepping closer to the blonde.

"Yes," she replied as she continued to look at Regina, who was staring at her in awe while her heart was beating wildly within her chest.

"Cool," Henry replied.

Suddenly Robin appeared. "Is everything okay here? He asked moving to stand next to Regina, who was still staring at Emma.

"Yeah, this is my mom's friend, she hasn't seen her in a long time," Henry answered.

Robin looked to Emma.

"Hello," he said.

"Hi," she replied back hesitantly and she looked back to Regina.

My god, she's beautiful, Emma thought and she swallowed thickly.

"Can Emma join us for dinner mom?" Henry asked, as he noticed his mother was at a loss for words, which was strange to him.

"I...Okay," she turned round and walked in without saying another word and disappeared into the kitchen.

Minutes later, Emma was sat at the table, she had removed her coat, exposing a white tank top and jeans, she felt under dressed.

"So Emma, what do you do?" Robin asked politely.

"I am a police detective in Boston."

"That's impressive," he replied.

Regina then appeared with another plate, luckily she always made extra food. She placed it in front of Emma without looking at her and walked round to her seat, which was opposite Emma.

She took a deep breath and still didn't look at Emma, in fear of losing her composure again and just gawking at her.

Emma however, watched Regina. She couldn't take her eyes off her.

"Mom makes the best lasagna," Henry told everyone happily.

"It smells delicious," Emma replied softly, glancing over to him briefly before looking back to Regina.

And minutes later, Robin was blabbering on about his recent trip and Regina couldn't concentrate.

It took her another minute before she finally found herself glancing to Emma, taking in every detail of her face and reliving their many conversations.

* * *

><p>A further twenty minutes later, Regina took her plate to the kitchen and she let out a long sigh, the whole dinner had been an experience of flip flopping emotions and how was she going to deal with this, she wondered.<p>

Emma followed her into the kitchen a long moment later, with hers and the others plates.

"Re-gina," she said softly with a sweet smile.

Regina looked to her.

Oh my god, why does she have to give me that breathtaking smile, with her beautiful face...no, no I can't think like this, she thought.

Emma put the plates down and then crossed her arms, standing opposite Regina.

"I'm sorry for just turning up like this, my parents mentioned you and it all suddenly clicked, I had to see you."

Regina gaped.

"You had to see me?" she asked breathlessly.

Emma began to blush slightly and she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, but why didn't you say anything, when I said my parents lived here before?"

"I...I don't know," she looked down.

Emma frowned.

"Okay...well I am glad I have finally met you," she then chuckled nervously and then looked adoringly at Regina, who couldn't move. The woman that had made her life happier in the past few months, was standing in front of her and she was this amazing, beautiful woman and more than Regina had ever imagined.

They found themselves in a starring contest, for what seemed like minutes, when in fact, it was only ten seconds.

"You two okay in here?" Robin asked, appearing in the doorway.

It ruined the moment.

Regina ran her hand through her hair.

"Yes, everything is fine," she said seriously and turned away.

Emma frowned.

"So how long you here for Emma?" Regina asked.

"I'm here till tomorrow, not sure what time I'll be heading back yet."

Regina frowned and turned around, catching green eyes burning into her and she shivered pleasantly.

Emma then glanced to Robin and thought he was here for dinner, was this a date and she suddenly said "I should go, I interrupted your night and won't ruin it any longer," he stepped back.

Regina looked at her confused and Robin looked at her strangely.

"Thank you for the dinner Regina, maybe we can catch up tomorrow, I'll text you," she smiled weakly and suddenly looked as if everything was too much.

"I'll walk you to the door," Regina said concerned.

"Bye Robin," Emma said with a forced smile.

"Bye Emma, nice to meet you," he replied.

Moments later, Emma picked up her coat from the hallway and silently walked to the door, with Regina close behind.

Regina opened the door, she felt conflicted.

Emma walked through the door and turned round to face Regina.

"Um, sorry I kind of ruined your date," she said sadly.

Regina's eye's widened.

"You haven't ruined anything dear, this wasn't a date," she replied, fiddling with her hands in front of her anxiously and searching the blondes face, trying to read her.

"It's none of my business" Emma casually said and crossed her arms and stood rooted to the spot.

"Emma I...it is nice to finally put a face to the name," she smiled and rubbed her fingers over the other, in front of her.

Emma nodded.

"It is and Henry is a cute kid."

"Thank you, you're not so bad yourself," she joked, trying to lighten the tension that had surrounded them.

They stood in silence for a moment.

"I better go, my parents are probably wondering why I'm taking so long," Emma said.

"Yes, I cannot believe your parents are Mary Margaret and David Nolan," she smirked.

"You didn't guess?" Emma asked curiously.

"No, I did wonder who why could be, but It did take me a while to get over the fact, that your parents live here and I know them."

Emma nodded and they smiled at each other for another long moment.

"I better go then," Emma said.

Regina nodded but deep down, she didn't want Emma to go.

"I'll text you tomorrow," Emma shouted as she got to her car.

"I will look forward to it," Regina shouted back.

Emma smiled and took one last look at the brunette. She truly is beautiful, she thought. And she got into her car and drove off while Regina waited until she disappeared out of sight and she closed her eyes.

"Mom?" Henry said from the doorway.

She turned her eyes glistening.

"Has Emma gone now?"

"Yes Henry, but maybe were see her again tomorrow," she said hesitantly and walked back inside the house, where she saw Robin and Roland putting their coats on.

"You're leaving?" Regina asked confused.

"Yeah, it's getting late," he replied.

"Okay, well I will see you out."

Robin nodded with a blank expression and they walked silently to the car, where Roland got in and Robin closed the door before turning to Regina.

"I realized something tonight," he said.

Regina tilted her head.

"I realized you're in love with her."

Regina nearly had a heart attack and she shook her head.

"You can deny it all you want Regina, but I saw the way you were looking at her, you couldn't even speak when I came outside, you were looking at her with such...and then at dinner and in the kitchen."

He opened the car door, to get in.

"Goodnight Regina, I hope it all works out."

Regina crossed her arms and stared at him in surprise before saying "Goodnight" as she didn't know what else to say, and he then got in the car and left.

* * *

><p>Yay they have finally met.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for the continued support everyone.

There's some sweet Regina/Emma/Henry interaction this chapter, hope you all like it :).

* * *

><p>Emma arrived back at her parents apartment, with a contentment of finally putting a face to the woman, she had been messaging for over two months.<p>

"Hey" she said, as she entered the apartment and her parents were sitting down, on the sofa.

"What happened?" her mother asked curiously.

"I was invited for dinner" she smiled.

"Regina let you stay for dinner?" Mary Margaret said in surprise

"Yeah"

"I've always thought she seemed closed off with people, I don't know what's going on lately"

Emma sat on the sofa and tilted her head "why? what has see been doing lately?"

"She's been different, I put it down to Robin, but then Katheryn said a friend she's been messaging is making her happy"

Emma gaped, she's happier because of me! she thought to herself and she beamed with happiness.

Meanwhile, Regina had gone back into her house and poured herself an apple cider. Being overwhelmed was beyond what she was feeling.

Henry had gone to his room and Regina sat for half hour just staring forward. She never imagined and the beginning of the night that she would have met Emma and had dinner with her in her own house.

And Robin had said she was in love with Emma!

How can I be in love with her, when I have only just met her! She thought to herself and then, she kept thinking over the evening and the way she interacted with Emma, she did this for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>The next morning Regina and Emma had hardly slept all they could think about was each other.<p>

Regina however thought she may go insane if she didn't at least go at see Emma again and she took Henry with her to Mary Margret's apartment and knocked on the door.

Emma opened it and she gawked at Regina, who was wearing a tight black dress and grey blazer with black heels.

"Hello Emma, or should I say the savior" she smirked, but underneath she was unsure of herself. sarcasm was always a defense macingism for her.

Emma blinked a few times, completely thrown, that Regina just turned up without warning.

"Can I come in?" Regina asked.

"Ye-ah" she stepped aside and watched the brunette enter with Henry and they both looked around the room before giving Emma their full attention.

"Is everything okay?"Emma asked cautiously

"Mom wanted to see you" Henry muttered.

"Did she" Emma smiled at him.

"Henry, why don't you go and sit down on the sofa for a bit, if that's okay with you Emma?" she looked to her.

"Sure"

He frowned and walked over to the sofa, while Emma and Regina slowly went to the kitchen.

"I thought I should come over and apologize for last night" Regina suddenly said, holding her hands in front of her, while Emma tilted her head and looked a little confused.

"What have you got to apologize for, I should apologize for ruining your evening with Robin"

Regina shook her head.

"That wasn't what you think it was and I wasn't exactly myself last night, I could have been more welcoming"

"You did welcome me" Emma smiled widely "You let me have dinner, when you could of told me to get lost" she smirked.

"I would never do that to you" Regina said seriously.

Emma chuckled.

"That's good to know" she smiled.

There was a pause and both smiled at each other.

"Oh, would you like a drink?"Emma asked.

Regina nodded.

"Coffee?" Emma asked.

"Yes, that will be fine, thank you" she replied, as she watched Emma move around the kitchen.

"So, am I what you imagined?" Emma asked curiously.

Regina looked down briefly.

"Maybe"

"Oh?" Emma raised an eyebrow.

"I imagined you taller" Regina smirked.

Emma scoffed.

"Yeah, I thought you'd be taller too" she replied jokingly.

Regina rolled her eyes.

"So..Shouldn't the Mayor of Storybooke be working today? instead of standing in my parents apartment talking to me?" she grinned.

"I took the day off"

Emma handed over the mug of coffee and said "Perks of being the Mayor right?"

"Yes"

They then stood smiling at each other for a moment, before making their way to sit at the dinning table.

"What time will you be heading back to Boston?" Regina asked.

"Around four" Emma replied and Regina's mouth curled slightly downwards, while Emma frowned and she didn't know what possessed her, but she said "Actually, I think I may head back to Boston tomorrow morning, it would make more sense"

Regina suddenly, looked somewhat surprised.

"Your parent's will be pleased dear" she said softly.

"Yeah, Maybe we could go to the Diner together, all three of us, if you want to?" Emma said without thinking.

"You want to spend time with me and Henry?" Regina asked with a hint of surprise.

"Yeah, you don't have too, I'm sure your very busy and I'm just..."

"Emma" Regina said interrupting her, causing the blonde to stop rambling.

"I would like that and I am sure Henry will too, he seems to like you for some reason" she smiled and Emma stared.

"He does?"

"Yeah, he thinks your some super police woman"

"Cool" Emma nodded happily and she then said "Um, Regina"

"Yes Dear?"

"I am glad I've met you"

Regina nodded in understanding.

"Me Too"

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, Regina, Henry and Emma went to the Diner, were they had a late lunch and when Mary Margaret walked into the Diner, she looked totally surprised to see all three of them together.<p>

She noticed, Henry was talking with Emma and she was smiling and talking back to him, it was like they had known each other for years and there was Regina looking between her son and Emma with a wide smile, she looked so happy.

Mary Margaret shook her head and quickly walked over.

"Emma" she said.

"Hey"

"I thought you'd be packing to go back to Boston?"

"Um" she looked to Regina then back to her mother "I have decided it makes more sense to head back in the morning"

"Oh"

"I thought you would of been happy to hear that"

Mary Margaret nodded "i am" and she looked to Regina.

"How are you Regina?"

"Fine and you?"

"Great, I have just come to pick up a cake"

"Cool" Henry said and looked to Emma who winked at him.

"I guess I will see you back home later then" Mary Margaret then said and she wondered off, thinking if she had got Regina all wrong.

And as she left the Diner, she glanced back off to her daughter and shook her head.

There's got to be more to this, than Emma has told me, she thought.

* * *

><p>Minutes later Henry asked "How long you been a detective?"<p>

Emma leaned back, casually, looking between Henry and Regina.

"A couple of years, had to work my way up"

Regina quirked an eyebrow and took a sip of her hot chocolate, that Emma and Henry had persuaded her to get, since they were having them and it surprised her how easily she agreed.

"Do you have a gun?"

"Henry" Regina warned.

"Yeah, but it's only to be used in the worst circumstance, I hope it will never come to that" she grimaced.

Henry tapped the table.

"How long you lived in Boston?"

"Around eight months" she smiled at him.

"Why don't you live near your family?"

Regina glanced sideways and said "My son seems to be very nosey today" she gave him a knowing look and he pouted.

"That's okay, his just curious I guess"

"Yeah mom, I am curious" he gave a wide grin.

"Don't be cheeky" She replied.

"Well, if Henry is asking me all these questions, maybe I can ask some of my own" she smirked and leaned forward, leaning her arms on the table and looking at Henry.

"I got nothing to hide" he said, shifting in his seat.

"What do you like?"

He looked down at his mug.

"I like hot chocolate with cinemon"

"Me too" Emma quickly replied.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I thought me and Mary Margaret were the only ones" she smiled at both Henry and Regina.

"Your mom, is my English teacher" Henry said casually.

Regina smirked.

"Yeah I know, do you like her class?"

He shrugged "It's okay, she's really nice"

Emma smiled. The kid likes my mom...and my dad. she thought. I wonder if Regina likes them..."Hey, does you mom like my mom?" she smirked and looked to Regina who glared at her.

"I don't know, she thinks a lot of people here are idiots"

"Henry" Regina snapped

"What? it's true mom"

Emma chuckled and said "I wonder how the town would feel, knowing their mayor thinks their a bunch of idiots"

"You wouldn't dare" Regina stared hard and Emma could feel her eyes boring into her and all she could thinks was, she's so hot, but she pushed that thought away and replied "What would you do if I did? get me arrested?" she grinned widely.

"No, something far worse, you have no idea what I'm capable of" she ran her eyes over the blondes face with desire in her eyes.

"Well this escalated quickly" Emma joked and took a sip of her drink, thinking of what Regina would actually do.

Maybe she would take me into her bedroom and... she quickly pushed the thought away, no I can't think like that she reasoned, Regina is my friend! What the hell I am thinking.

"Your not going to fight are you" Henry suddenly asked concerned and it brought the two of them out of there musings.

"No Henry, everything is fine" Regina answered softly.

"Yeah, I can't fight with your mom, I like her you much to do that" Emma said happily, glancing to Regina who's face softened and she looked in awe at the blonde but Emma jumped slightly, at hearing Regina's phone starting to ring.

"I better take this" Regina said and she stood up and walked towards the door.

Emma watched her go with a curious look and Henry mumbled "that's probably grandma Cora"

Emma noticed his slight sadness in his voice "Regina has mentioned her" Emma replied.

"She wants mom to move to Washington" he frowned.

"Really" Emma raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, she thinks mom can do better than be a mayor of a small town"

Emma frowned.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile outside<p>

"Have you calmed down after the other day?" Zelena asked.

Regina scoffed

"The situation has gone beyond calm, Zelena"

"Oh my God, you know who her parents are!"

Regina chuckled.

"Yes I do, but that's only because she's here in Storybooke"

There was silence

"Zelena?"

"She's there! No way" Zelena shouted.

"Yes she is, she turned up at my home last night and she ended up having dinner with me Henry and Robin"

"You're joking right?" Zelena said disbelievingly.

"No, Its true"

"Wait a minute, what the hell was Robin doing there for dinner?" she snapped and Regina rolled her eyes "I don't want to talk about that" she replied.

There was a pause.

"What is she like?"

Regina turned round and looked into the diner "she's…" she paused and Zelena laughed.

"She's going back to Boston tomorrow" Regina suddenly said and Zelena went silent momentarily.

"Does Henry like her?"

"Yes, his talking to her now in the Diner"

"Oh my god sis, your with her right now?" Zelena said excitedly.

"Yes"

"This is the best news I've had all week, I can't believe it"

Regina looked down "We are friends, that is all...as far as I know, she's with this..Walsh in Boston" she spat the last part.

"I knew it" Zelena said wickedly and Regina looked confused.

"You like her, like her"

"Zelena" Regina warned and suddenly a voice from behind her snapped her out of her conversation with Zelena.

"Hey is everything okay?" Regina spun round wide eyed, how long had she been standing there! the brunette thought before saying "yes fine thank you, I won't be a minute"

"Is that her?" Zelena asked down the phone and Emma nodded and went back inside.

"Yes that was her and I better go now"

"Okay but you better call me later, I want to know everything"

"I will think about it" Regina smirked.

Zelena chuckled "have fun"

"Goodbye Zelena" she said smiling and ended the call and walked back inside, where she saw Emma and Henry getting up, Regina didn't realize it was getting late.

"Oh, I'll just go pay for our drinks"

"Let me get these" Emma said and Regina shook her head.

"I asked you and Henry to come so Ill pay" Emma muttered.

Regina put her hand on Emma's arm"please let me" she said softly and her eye's were adoringly looking at Emma and Emma glanced down and stared at Regina's hand on her arm and she felt that fluttering again but the brunette suddenly removed it and brought her hands together.

"It's no trouble" she added, also feeling the same fluttering inside.

"Okay, thanks" she bit her lip as she watched Regina go to the counter, to pay and Henry smiled widely "my mom really likes you" he teased.

Emma scoffed.

"It's true, I can tell"

Emma didn't say anything and her thoughts wondered, to what she heard earlier when she went outside, to see if Regina was okay "Walsh in Boston" "Zelena!" what did that mean!

When Regina returned, Henry asked "is Emma coming hone with us mom?"

Regina looked to Emma, not knowing what exactly to say.

"I better not kid, I should spend some time with my parents, before I go back to Boston" "

"Oh, okay but your come back and visit right?"

She smiled softly at him "sure i will"

They then motioned to leave and Regina said "I'll drop you at the apartment" Regina said "you don't have too" Emma replied.

"I know, but I want too" Regina smirked and got into her black Mercedes.

The journey was silent, but all three were musings on their thoughts and once they arrived at the apartment Henry said "il show you my comics next time"

"I'll look forward to it" Emma replied and motioned to get out and Regina got out and walked round to the pavement, to stand in front of Emma.

"Thanks for everything" Emma said happily.

"It was no problem dear" they locked eyes and both were going doe eyed before Emma suddenly said "Il call or message you"

"I would like that very much"

Emma smiled widely.

"Night Regina" and before Emma knew it, she had leaned in and kissed Regina on the cheek which made Regina hold her breath.

"What was that for?" Regina said in surprise, as she let out the breath she was holding and a slight blush was appearing on her cheeks.

"For being you, I guess" Emma replied with a sweet smile and she began to head off, thinking what was that!...I hope she didn't mind...I'm an idiot!

and a long moment later, she smiled to herself and thought, actually she smelt really good.

* * *

><p>I hope no one was hoping they would get together from this meeting alone, that would be too quick and they have got a few things to work out first.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks everyone for the reviews/faves/followers much appreciated and Many thanks to Fiend89 for the beta on this chapter.

* * *

><p>The next morning Emma headed back to Boston and when she arrived back home, instead of feeling tired and glad to be back, she felt empty. Something was missing.<p>

She took her coat off and put her bags in her room before returning to her lounge. This is where she pulled her phone from her pocket and began to text.

Emma: hey Regina, thought I'd let you know I got home alright. Are you and Henry okay?

Meanwhile, Regina was looking through work related papers when her phone beeped.

She reached for it, hoping it would be Emma and she then smiled upon seeing that it was.

Regina: Hello dear, I am glad you arrived back safely. Me and Henry are fine. I am just going through a plan for work that's very tedious.

Emma smirked to herself.

Emma: You never stop with work do you madame mayor :)

Regina shook her head and tapped her fingers on the table. She was then totally surprised to see her phone ringing. Emma was calling her!

She swallowed thickly and pressed the phone to her ear.

"Hello."

"Hey, I had to call...I don't know why exactly, I just wanted to hear you I guess," Emma said, clearly anxious and excited.

Regina's heart swelled.

"Regina" Emma said, making Regina realize she had yet to say anything.

"Yes dear," was all she could say and Emma chuckled.

"So I'm back in Boston," Emma muttered.

"Yes, I believe you have already told me that," Regina smirked to herself. Emma rolled her eyes.

"You know I kind of miss being in Storybrooke already, crazy right?" She replied.

"Yes I suppose it is…what exactly do you miss?" Regina licked her lips.

Emma sat on her sofa "well the people are nicer."

Regina scoffed.

"Um, You're nice," Emma said weakly, causing Regina to gape.

"I am glad we met," Emma added.

"Well technically we met in the Enchanted Forest," Regina replied, trying to guard herself from showing her emotions. Her mother was always banging on about how love is weakness, career before love.

"Yeah, people think we met in a nightclub you know"

"Yes, sounds better than an online chat room I guess" they then both chuckled and continued to speak to one another, for the next half an hour.

Until Henry interrupted and Regina had to go.

* * *

><p>For the next month and half, nothing drastically changed in their daily lives and they kept in contact daily. Enjoying their random conversations and updates on what was going on in their lives.<p>

However, Emma's birthday was now fast approaching and Emma thought it would be the perfect excuse to turn up for the weekend.

She told her parents two weeks in advance, that she would be spending her birthday with them and her parents secretly arranged a party at the Diner.

Mary Margaret even invited Regina and Henry to Emma's surprise party.

And three days before Emma's birthday, Emma was packing her bags, already eager to get to Storybrooke and see everyone. She stopped briefly to message Regina.

Emma: hey Regina, hows things? Did I mention that it's my birthday this Saturday :)

Regina was in her kitchen upon reading the message and she nearly dropped the phone.

Regina: yes I am aware, you have mentioned it a dozen times in the last few weeks. Are you hinting for me to get you a present?

Emma grinned.

"Oh i thought you would of bought me a present already! nah, you don't have to get me anything all I ask is to spend some time with you and Henry"

Regina smiled widely and felt happiness spread through every fiber of her being.

"I will think about it," she replied teasingly.

"You know you want to," Emma teased back.

Regina chuckled. It was true, the opportunity of spending time with her friend was too strong to resist.

* * *

><p>Saturday 3:24pm<p>

Emma arrived at her parent's apartment and it unnerved her that she felt so happy to be back in this town. That emptiness she kept feeling over the last month and half was gone.

"Emma," Mary Margaret shouted, as she opened the door and David shouted, "Happy birthday!"

"Thanks," Emma grinned and she entered the apartment to find two happy birthday balloons. She chuckled.

"How was the journey," David asked.

"Long," Emma replied.

"Well, we thought we would all head to the diner around 6 and have dinner there to celebrate your birthday, just the three of us," Mary Margaret said.

Emma tilted her head in thought. "Sounds nice" she replied and went to pit her bag in the spare room.

Upon reaching the kitchen she got her phone from her jeans pocket and texted Regina.

Emma: hey, I am at my parents and we're going to a family dinner later, but do you want to meet tomorrow?"

Regina smirked to herself, she was going to see the blonde tonight but she didn't know it.

Regina: That would be lovely dear, we can discuss it later. I'm currently in the middle of something Important.

She pressed send and continued looking through her wardrobe for something to wear.

* * *

><p>6:24pm<p>

Emma tugged at her long grey knit cardigan, as they approach the Diner door. She felt something was off about this dinner at the Diner and that it was rather busy inside.

A long moment later, as they entered the Diner, a dozen people started to sing happy birthday to her and she put her hands to her face in surprise and looked to her parents with a look of "I can't believe you would do this!"

When they finished singing, Emma said "what the hell guys" and then smiled.

"We couldn't let your birthday pass without a little celebration," David said happily.

Emma shook her head amused, as her father handed her a glass of beer. She proceeded to look around, noticing a few people she had meet on her first visit. She then noticed Henry coming out of the bathroom.

"Henry," she shouted and he quickly made his way over with a grin on his face. "Happy birthday Emma, how old are you today?"

She knelt down. "28"

"Mom's 32", he replied happily.

"Yeah I know kid, where is your mom" she said breathlessly.

"She had to go back home for something, she'll be back soon"

Emma nodded and stood back up she suddenly realized Regina knew about the party. So sneaky, she thought with a smirk.

Ten minutes later, Regina walked through the door wearing her long black coat and a smile as radiant as the sun upon seeing Emma there.

Henry tugged at Emma's arm, he had been talking her ear off for the last five minutes.

"Mom's here," he said with a smile and she looked round to see Regina walking towards her with that same smile still plastered on her face.

Emma held her breath, her eyes locked on to brown soft ones and she felt fuzzy and excited.

"Hello dear, happy birthday," Regina's said in a sultry voice, as she ran her gaze over Emma's body before she handed over the item in her hand.

"This is for you."

"Thanks," Emma said whilst still gawking at the brunette.

"Can I open it now," she asked.

"Of course."

Emma took a breath and started to open it. She smiled widely upon seeing what it was.

"You got me a personalized mug, with hot chocolate and a pack of cinnamon."

"It says the savior on it," Henry told her.

"Cool."

Regina looked away bashfully with a smile.

"I love it, thank you Regina," she added and Henry smiled and wondered off.

"Your welcome."

Emma then turned her attention back to Regina, who was adoringly watching her and holding a hand at her stomach.

The blonde blinked a few time's. "How is it possible for you to be even more beautiful", she said without even thinking.

Regina eyes widened in surprise. "I..." She didn't know what to say. She just stared into Emma's green eyes and she was beginning to lose herself, but the moment was ruined by Mary Margaret.

"Oh, hello Regina glad you could make it."

Regina slowly looked to her, she didn't register what the woman had said. "Emma, can you come over to see Ruby, she wants to speak with you?"

Emma nodded hesitantly.

"I'll speak to you in a little while," she told Regina, who nodded and watched her go across the diner. She felt a tug within her chest and she didn't know what to do or what it exactly meant, but she had to get some air.

* * *

><p>Five minutes later, Regina was enjoying the cool air upon her skin. She hadn't heard the Diner door open and Henry come up behind her.<p>

"Mom why are you out here," Henry asked.

She turned to him.

"Just getting some air."

He nodded. "Emma is talking to Ruby."

"I know."

"She likes you mom"

"Who, Ruby?" Regina smirked.

"No, Emma/"

Regina smiled.

"Well she likes you too, she has told me."

"Yeah?"

"Yes, she thinks you're cute."

He screwed his face. "I'm not cute."

Regina chuckled.

"Let's go back inside," she said sweetly as they went back inside. Emma glanced over and gave her a smile that was always given to her and Regina's heart began to race. She gave a reserved smile back and headed to the counter.

Where she downed a glass of a non-alcoholic drink, that she wished was alcoholic, but because she was driving back home after, she couldn't.

A further five minutes later, Emma gravitated back towards her.

"Hey, you enjoying yourself?" she asked, leaning on the counter and looked sideways at Regina.

"Yes and Henry is pestering your father I see."

Emma turned around to see Henry pestering David. She chuckled.

"Yeah, he's a great kid Regina. You're a great mom."

Regina's heart swelled. "Thank you dear, it means a lot coming from you."

Emma looked down shyly.

"It's been hard with losing Henry's father all those years ago. I have found it hard to open my heart to let people in since then."

Emma nodded.

"I can't imagine how that felt, he must of been really special."

Regina took Emma's hand. "Thank you for understanding."

"Um, is everything okay here?" David asked, noticing Regina holding Emma's hand on the counter. Regina pulled away.

"Yes, I was just talking about something that meant a lot to me, excuse me I need the bathroom," she walked off.

"You really picked a bad time to interrupt us," Emma snapped, glanced over to where Regina had went and decided to go and see if she was okay.

* * *

><p>Emma walked into the bathroom of the Diner to find Regina fiddling with her hair in the mirror. Her eyes were glistening.<p>

Emma slowly approached her and crossed her arms.

"Um, my dad has bad timing huh?"

Regina paused and glanced sideways.

"Are you okay?" Emma then asked softly.

"I will be, I just needed a minute," Regina replied and looked back to the mirror.

"Do you think you could be that happy again with someone," Emma asked.

Regina sighed.

"I don't think I could be that lucky, or deserving."

Emma gasped.

"Maybe fate has determined I never deserved it in the first place and that's why Daniel died, maybe my mother was right, love is weakness," her gaze fell downwards.

Emma tilted her head.

"Love is weakness! What kind of crap is that? You would rather live the rest of your life alone and not allowing anyone to get to close?

"I won't get hurt."

"We all get hurt Regina at some point in our lives."

"But has your partner died? The father of your son?"

Emma bit her lip.

"Well no, I can't began to imagine what that was like, but to close yourself off for the rest of your life to love would be a mistake."

Regina looked down, she knew Emma was right, she was just scared of getting hurt again. Would Emma leave in the end? Would there even be anything in the first place?! There was just to many what ifs.

They stood in silence for a moment.

Regina cleared her throat.

"We should get back to the party."

Emma glanced to the door.

"Yeah, we should," and she began to go to the door and Regina followed behind.

Twenty five minutes later, Regina was sitting at a table, looking down at her hand on the table.

She had spent the last twenty minutes stewing on her thoughts and longing after Emma, who was being kept busy by the guests. But she did keep glancing over to Regina.

Regina realized she was over reacting, there was nothing even going on that would lead her to getting hurt and the thought of a falling out with Emma was too much to bear. So she stood up and walked over to where Emma was standing.

"I'm sorry about earlier, I was over reacting over nothing."

Emma stared at her.

"That's okay, we all have moments I guess," she glanced away.

Regina sighed.

"I'm not very good at expressing my emotions," Emma glanced back and her facial expression softened.

"I blame my mother for that," she said bitterly "but I am trying."

Emma stared at her in thought for a moment.

"Maybe you just need to trust people more," Emma licked her lips. "And maybe then, you can take chance when your happy ending comes knocking."

Regina raised an eyebrow.

"Who says they haven't already." she tried to lighten the situation.

Emma looked briefly confused and then thought she'd play along.

"Really! I am sure Robin is a nice guy Regina, but I didn't think he would be your happy ending" she took a sip of her drink so she wouldn't laugh.

While Regina's smug smile went to a gaping one.


	11. Chapter 11

9:32pm

Regina put her hand on Emma's arm lightly to get her attention, as she was talking with her parents.

"Sorry to interrupt, but me and Henry are going to be heading home now." For a moment, Regina thought she saw sadness flash across Emma's features but Emma quickly forced a smile and nodded her head "thanks for coming."

Regina smiled and Henry grinned tiredly up at her. He had worn himself out hurrying around the diner all night.

Emma looked to him, "I'll see you soon you can show me those comics yeah?" He nodded and unconsciously stepped forward and hugged her round the waist for a brief moment and Emma, Regina, and her parent's stared in surprise.

"Night Henry," Emma muttered still surprised.

"Night," he smiled and as he and Regina motioned to leave. Emma stared after them and Mary Margaret said, "Henry must really like you."

"Yeah I think she does" she smiled softly.

The next day.

It was lunchtime when Emma said her goodbyes to her parents and headed back to Boston.

She had spoken to Regina on the phone in the morning and Henry wasn't feeling very well, so they forgo doing something and spent an hour talking on the phone to each other instead.

* * *

><p>A week later<p>

Emma was frustrated. She was getting nowhere in her recent case at work and her the boss was on her back about paperwork.

She usually wasn't so behind with it all, but her mind was preoccupied with thoughts of Regina stressing over the phone about Henry being unwell and her people at work pissing her off.

She decided she wanted to do something nice for Regina, so she looked up Storybrooke flower shop on her laptop and ordered a bouquet of flowers to be delivered to Regina at home.

She hoped it may cheer her up and make her smile. Emma loved her smile, it was as radiant as the sun she thought.

And that Saturday at 11am there was a knock on Regina's door.

"Who could that be this early," Regina thought, going to open her front door and was meet with a woman holding a bouquet of flowers.

Regina looked confused, she must have the wrong house, no one gives me flowers she thought.

"Hello, are you Regina mills?"

"Yes."

"I am Sarah, from the local florist and I am here to deliver these flowers to you," she held them out and Regina took them. She stared at them in surprise.

"There is a note inside...I will leave you to your day, thank you." She smiled and left quickly, leaving Regina rooted to the spot momentarily, before turning around and walking back into her house.

The bouquet was truly beautiful. A mixture of flowers and Regina wondered who would send her such a beautiful bouquet.

She then walked to the kitchen, placing them down on the unit and looking for the note.

A long moment later, she pulled a small white envelope out of the wrapping inside and opened it eagerly.

_Dear Regina, I know things have been tough over the last week so I thought maybe these would cheer you up and I wanted to hopefully make you smile. Hope you like the flowers. Emma_ X

Regina gasped, rereading the message twice more before looking over the flowers and her heart swelled and filled with warmth.

She then reached for her phone and called Emma.

"Hey Regina," Emma said happily and Regina smiled widely at hearing Emma's voice.

"Hello dear, how are you?" She tried to sound natural.

"Um okay, I'm heading to the food store soon how are you?" She replied, wondering if Regina received her flowers yet. She thought that maybe she called to say she had got them but maybe not.

"I was feeling a bit tired actually," she stared at her flowers happily.

"And now?" Emma asked a little concerned.

"I'm happily looking at these wonderful flowers."

Emma's heart sped up.

"The flowers are beautiful, thank-you Emma," Regina said sincerely.

"You got them."

"Yes I did, five minutes ago."

"Cool," Emma replied casually ,but inside she was beaming that Regina liked them.

"I shall put them in a vase and put them where I shall see them."

Emma blushed and was thankful no one could see her. "Glad you like them."

They then spent another 40 minutes talking, before Regina had to go meet Kathryn with Henry.

7:02pm

Regina called Zelena, whilst standing in her kitchen.

"Hey sis, what has Emma done now?" Zelena huffed down the phone.

"Who says I'm going to talk about Emma" she snapped.

"Oh, really?"

Regina shook her head and smiled.

"She got me flowers"

Zelena perked up upon hearing those words.

"Ha, she's trying to woo you sis, what was the occasion?"

Regina scoffed.

"No occasion, just to make me smile apparently."

" Oh my God, that was her reason?"

"Yes."

"She likes you likes you sis."

"Don't be ridiculous, she's being friendly. She's kind to people." She ran a hand through her hair.

"I need to meet her, to see you both together because I can't believe there's not some bright spark going on there", Zelena said seriously.

Regina chuckled.

"I'm hoping she will come to the Christmas ball, but I doubt it."

"Oh yeah, the annual Christmas ball. I'll definitely come to that."

"I knew you would."

"Free food and drink, what's not to like."

"Hmm."

* * *

><p>13th November<p>

Emma was on the phone with her father, while walking around her apartment aimlessly.

"I've interviewed two guys already and their definitely not suitable. It's going to take me forever to find someone that is qualified for the job."

It was those words that stuck in Emma's brain for days to come . Until She sat at her desk one afternoon, watching her colleague talking about his family.

"I couldn't be without them really, they drive me crazy sometimes but when my wife gives me a back massage or my daughters happily going on about something, that is all the matters."

"Your kind of sappy," the other guy says and Emma looks to her phone and reads the message she received that morning from Regina.

_Regina: Morning dear, just had my wake up coffee and taking Henry to school now. Hope you have a great day and try and stay out of trouble X _

Emma's heart tugged in her chest. She had noticed this tug was getting stronger as each day passed and she really wanted to open her heart again, to trust again and not get hurt.

She keep thinking that this is too good to be true, why would this woman want her?! If she did want her in the first place, that is. Were the looks and the sweet compliments just her imagination?

She desperately wanted them mean more, she wanted to see Regina every day and Henry and even her parents.

She then saw Regina's radiant smile in her mind that was directed at her and she felt that fluttering, the love…her eyes that widened in wonder. She knew what she needed to do.

So she stood up and walked outside to calling her father.

"Emma?"

"Hey dad."

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah…well no."

"What's wrong?"

"Is that deputy position still available?"

"Yeah, as I said it will probably be open for a long time," he sighed.

"What about me? Could I apply?"

There was silence.

"Dad?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"I thought you were okay in Boston."

"I've realized okay isn't good enough."

"And you want to come here?"

"Yeah, I kinda like it there and you and mom are there."

"Regina's also here," he mumbled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Emma snapped.

"Nothing, just that every time we speak on the phone lately, you always ask if I've seen her and if I have you always ask if did she looked okay and what was she doing," he chuckled and Emma gasped. Was she that blind? Had she really been that obvious!?

"Well we're friends and… um… can I apply for this job there or not?"

"It's yours if you want it Emma."

Emma raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yes really.'"

Emma smiled to herself.

"Okay, well I'll set things in motion this end and let you know what's going on. Don't tell anyone yet."

"Okay."

"Cool, I better go."

"Bye Emma."

"Bye dad."

She then ended the call and walked back inside where she went into her boss's office and told him happily, "I'm giving my notice as of today sir."

He raised his eyebrows. "What is your reason?"

"I am moving to Storybrooke, to be with my family sir."

"I see," he pondered for a moment. "I guess there is no stopping you then."

"No sir."

He nodded. "I want it in writing and then you can give your notice."

"Yes sir."

He nodded again and Emma left. And once she left the building, she felt lighter and she was going straight home to write her letter of resignation.

The sooner she served her notice the sooner shed be able to see Regina and Henry, she thought to herself.

Regina however, was wishing the days away for the Christmas ball to come. She was hoping to see Emma there. As she walked down Main Street during her break, she bumped into David.

"Regina," he said.

"Hello David," she smirked.

"How are you?"

"Well and you?"

"Same."

"Have you found a deputy yet?" she asked seriously.

"I believe so."

"Good, I will look forward to meeting them."

He smiled at her, thinking, "ha you already do."

"I better be going," and she walked off, leaving David shaking his head amused.

* * *

><p>December 17th<p>

Emma was packed up and ready to leave her life in Boston behind. She had said her farewells the day before and now she was heading to Storybrooke for a new adventure. One she hoped would end happily.

And as she packed her last box into her car, she took a deep breath and took one last look around.

"Yeah, I'm doing the right thing," she muttered to herself and got in to the car, happily.

Moments later, her phone beeped.

_Regina: are you coming to the Christmas ball on the 21st? You haven't gave me an answer yet! X _

Emma chuckled. She figured Regina wanted her to be there with the constant messages, asking her if she was going but she was not sure how to answer yet. She wanted to surprise her.

_Emma: works pretty busy, I don't know if I can X _

Regina frowned at the message and was in a foul mood for the rest of that day.

She had brought a gown and everything, all in hope that Emma would be there and depending on how the evening went, she was going to tell her of her feelings for her. She also wanted to do it face to face, at this kind of romantic event.

Emma arrived at her parent's late that evening. She was engulfed by her mother.

"I can't believe you have come to live here, you can stay with us, as long as you like honey."

Emma nodded her head with a warm smile and they then proceeded to bring up her boxes, from the car.

"Is this it?" David asked, picking the last one down on the floor.

"Yeah, I don't have much really."

"I can see that" he replied with a smirk and glancing round at boxes on the floor.

Emma shook her head amusedly.

"Will you be going to the ball?" Emma suddenly asked.

"Yes of course, it's going to be wonderful. There's music, drinks, Christmas decorations, and according to Henry, his mother has brought the most amazing ball gown." Her mother replied.

Emma's face lit up. "I will look forward to seeing that."

"I think we all are," David chuckled.

* * *

><p>Emma then, spent the next three days unpacking and getting everything in order. She also told her parents not to tell anyone that she was there yet but her mother nearly slipped up.<p>

"I nearly told Ruby today," her mother sighed as she sat down at the dinning table. "Why can't we just tell people?" she asked.

"It's only till the ball mom, I want to surprise…" she stopped.

"Let me guess, Regina" David said.

"Is there something you're not telling us?" Her mother then asked suspiciously.

"No, I just want to see her shocked face and Henry's too" she chuckled and both her parents looked to one another, with a knowing look.

A while later, Emma sent Regina a text.

_Emma: I'm sorry I can't be there Regina X_

Minutes later, Regina replied back.

_Regina: That is fine, I shall enjoy the night with Henry and Zelena X _

_Emma smirked._

_Emma: that's good, I'll just be working and thinking of you all X_

_Regina: Thinking what exactly? X_

_Emma shook her head and replied._

_Emma: I don;t know, maybe about how nice you look? X_

_Regina smiled widely._

_Regina: Yes, you do that dear. X  
><em>

* * *

><p>The following evening , Regina arrived at the town hall early.<p>

She wore her gown which was purple and black. It was a absolutely stunning dress and Henry was in a smart suit.

She spent the first hour greeting people, as they arrived. When suddenly, she noticed Mary Margaret and David walking towards her.

"Hello," she greeted politely.

"Hello Regina, I don't think I've seen you so dressed up before, you look lovely".

"Thank-you and so do you both."

They smiled at her.

"It's a shame Emma couldn't make it," Mary Margaret muttered.

This caused Regina's smile to fall and her mouth curled downwards.

"Yes, well maybe we shall see her soon," David added, seeing Regina look glum.

"I hope so," Regina replied and they both nodded.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, Zelena turned up.<p>

"The traffic was a total nightmare" she snapped and then noticed Regina's dress . "Wow look at you, Emma doesn't know what she's missing sis."

Regina rolled her eyes.

"You look nice too"

"Thanks" she patted down her all black tight dress and glanced around.

"I'm gonna go get a drink sis, Ill be right back" and she hurried off towards the alcohol table.

An hour later, the music was loud and the hall was full of dancing and chattering people.

Regina wondered round aimlessly, checking her phone every few minutes. A part of her still hoped Emma would turn up.

She suddenly felt a vibration in her hand, her phone alerting her to a new message.

_Emma: hey how's the ball going? X_

Regina sighed.

_Regina: it is going great, would be better if you was here dear X_

_Emma: sorry I'm not, il see you soon though X _

_Regina: Okay, how is your evening going? X _

Emma chuckled, she was actually outside the town hall in a plain red dress and heels.

_Emma: well there's something I've been meaning to tell you and wanted to see if thing's worked out, before saying anything but I have fallen in love with someone and I'm going into town now to meet them and I am going to tell her. X _

Regina walked to the nearest table and sat down, clearly upset and she felt as if her heart breaking.

Meanwhile outside, Emma felt arms engulfed her waist.

"Emma," Henry's voice shouted and she gasped. "Henry what you doing out here?"

"It was hot inside the hall."he released her and she turned to face him.

"Oh."

"Mom said you wasn't coming."

"I wanted to surprise you both." she replied happily.

"That's cool, mom's been sad that you said you wasn't coming," he bit his lip anxiously and Emma knelled down.

"I'm here now Henry and I have something to ask you," she cleared her throat nervously.

"Yeah?"

"How would you feel if I said I really like you mom"

"Duh," he said. "I know that already, she really likes you too, do you like me too?" He smiled and Emma's heart began to thud.

"Yes I like you too," she replied quietly and he smiled wider.

"You going to tell mom?" he asked.

"I hope so, but don't tell her I'm here yet, okay?"

"Okay" he looked down and a moment later, she received a text.

_Regina: that's wonderful news. I'm happy for you._

Emma frowned, there was no kiss at the end.

She then stood up and walked into the hall with Henry who spotted Zelena and hurried off towards her.

Emma watched him briefly, before ducking her head and trying to go unseen, before finally noticing Regina sitting on a chair.

Emma froze, taking in the breathtakingly beautiful woman that was sat twenty feet away from her. She looked quite upset, as if she was going to cry and Emma felt an ache inside her chest.

She stared for another moment. Not taking any notice of the music or people walking by. She thought, does she love me like I love her? Then, she brought her phone up in her hand and texted Regina.

_Emma: Thanks, Ive just arrived and she looks absolutely breathtaking. How can someone get more beautiful every time you see them? I better go over, Ill speak to you later X_

She pressed send and then looked back up and waited for Regina to read the latest message.

And when she did, Emma slowly went over to her, coming from behind her and knelled down next to her.

Regina glanced sideways, upon feeling someone next to her and her eyes were glistening under the lights with a saddened expression upon her face, that suddenly turned to complete shock.

"Emma..."


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry it's been longer for this chapter everyone and thank you to everyone, for the reviews/follows and faves it inspires me to carry on.

* * *

><p>"Hey," Emma replied with an adorable puppy face and Regina felt like a lovesick fool.<p>

"What are you doing here?" she asks in disbelief.

Emma then placed her hand upon Regina's hand in the brunettes lap and squeezes it. Paying her full attention.

"I am here to see you and do what I said in my message," she bit her lip, suddenly feeling self-conscious and she stared at their joined hands. While Regina's eyes suddenly widened in realization.

"It's me?" She whispered and her lips parted, as Emma glanced back up, meeting her wide brown eyes.

Emma then gripped her hands tighter and smiled softly. Even though her heart was racing and her hands were becoming clammy she said "It's always been you Regina," she replied meaningfully and hoping Regina felt the same.

"Is this real?" Regina asked and they were both were so consumed in each other. That they didn't notice the odd glances being given towards them, by the towns people.

"I've come knocking on your door, so to speak and am asking if you let me in," Emma chuckled lightly. She thought, this is it, the moment where I either get heart broken or eternal joy. Please be eternal joy.

"Because?" Regina muttered shakily.

"Do I really have to say it? Because I will say it a million times if you wish," Emma smiled and tilted her head.

"Emma..." Regina groaned playfully and also tilted her head, still locking gazes with Emma who took a deep breath and lovingly told her, "I love you Regina…I am in love with you and I hope you feel the same way too."

Regina's breath hitched and she let out an uncontrollable sob of happiness. She couldn't believe this was happening, how could she be this lucky?

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Zelena happened to be come across the hall. She suddenly thought some blonde was upsetting her sister and was just about to start a fight with the woman, Until she paused, upon seeing the blonde reach up and cup her sister's face. She gaped in surprise and she watched what was to unfold.<p>

"You do?" Regina said breathlessly.

"Crazy right?" Emma said teasingly and Regina chuckled lightly, as an unconscious tear began to fall down her cheek.

"It's not crazy Emma, especially when I love you too," Regina replied softly and was adoringly looking at her.

Emma's smile grew wide and she practically beamed.

"Really?" Her heart swelled.

'Yes and are you going to kiss me now?" Regina deadpanned, but she was so happy and overwhelmed, that she leaned in straight away. Wanting to feel Emma's lips upon her own.

Emma felt her own breath hitch, as Regina leaned forward and captured her soft pink one's. It was slow to begin with, but it could only be described as magic, as an explosive warmth filled both their bodies and their skin began to tingle pleasantly.

Neither cared that the there was a room full of people. It was just them in that moment and all the happiness they felt, for-go anything else.

Emma pulled back after a long moment. Leaning her head against the brunette's, as both closed their eyes and smiled beautifully.

"That was far better than I imagined," Emma said breathlessly, opening her eyes and staring at Regina in awe.

Regina hummed her agreement and they didn't notice that Zelena had finally made her way them.

"Sorry to interrupt sis, but oh my god! What was that and I really hope that this is Emma. Otherwise this is going to be awkward," Zelena said, looking between the two with a wide smile.

Emma glanced to the woman. While Regina let out a soft sigh.

"Zelena this is Emma," Regina told her as the wide smile returned to her face as she looked back to her love.

Emma now stood up when Regina had said Zelena, it all clicked for Emma. That this is Regina's sister.

"Hey Zelena, you must be Regina's sister that I have heard so much about," Emma said.

"Yes that's me," she smirked. "So glad to finally met the woman my sister has been pestering me about," she chuckled and Emma looked to Regina who put a hand to her face.

"All good I hope?" Emma grinned.

"Of course, she's been longing after you for ages," Zelena said seriously and Emma's heart ached, for she had experienced the same feeling.

"Zelena, will you just stop? Emma will think I'm a lovesick teenager." Emma put her hand on Regina's shoulder and squeezed it lightly.

"If you're a lovesick teenager, then I am too" she replied playfully and Regina chuckled.

Zelena crossed her arms, smiling at both, before staring at Emma.

* * *

><p>A long moment later.<p>

"So Emma, does this mean you'll be staying in Storybrooke?" Zelena asked, Regina's eyes widened. She suddenly remembered Emma lived in Boston. How were they going to make this work?! She thought and started to worry.

Emma immediately saw the worry in the brunettes face.

"Regina…come on, stand up, I have something else to tell you," she told her. She pulls her up from the chair and then cupped her cheek and stared into those brown orbs, she had come to adore.

"Do not worry, we are going to make the distance thing work. You know how I know this?" She smirked.

"How?" Regina asked softly, staring into green eyes with hope.

"I am going to live in Storybrooke. In fact, I am living in Storybrooke, at my parent's apartment of course," she smiled smugly.

Regina gaped and the range of emotions she was feeling overwhelmed her. There was surprise, shock, joy, happiness and disbelief.

"You are?" She replied and glanced to Emma's lips, then back to bright green eyes.

"I have been here for three days at my parent's apartment. I wanted to surprise you tonight."

Regina chuckled nervously.

"You idiot," Regina replied, but then questioned, "We can we together, here?"

Emma smiled widely, her eyes shining brightly.

"I sure hope so."

"Yes, yes a million times yes," Regina said quickly.

Emma pulled Regina into her and kissed her passionately and both melted instantly.

"Jeez get a room,'" Zelena teased.

Regina pulled back and glanced to her sister. "Shut up," she said teasingly and then glanced back to her love and leaned in passionately, kissing her again.

Zelena rolled her eyes. "I'll come back later," she said, whilst walking off happily.

Two minutes later, Emma broke away from the passionate fest of feeling Regina's lips upon her own. The need for air had become too much, otherwise she would carried on.

Regina panted. "I want to take you home right now," her voice was full of desire.

Emma's whole body buzzed.

"I want you too and I am sure you will, but we have all the time in the world and we're here, at this Christmas Ball and there's also Henry. I would also like to dance with you," she blushed slightly.

Regina's heart swelled. Her heart full of happiness and joy and amazement that this woman loved her back.

"I would love that." They walked to the floor were a dozen couples were dancing to a slow love tune and Regina put her hand round the blondes waist and they swayed together.

"Does Henry know your here?" Regina said sweetly.

"Yeah he saw me outside. I told him I was here to surprise you," she smiled. "He told me you loved me," she smiled wider.

"Did he now?" Regina looked away shyly and Emma's melted at this side of Regina she rarely had seen.

"He's very clever," Emma said.

"Hmmm," Regina smiled, glancing back to Emma. "I can't believe you have really moved here to Storybrooke Emma," she said in awe.

"I know it must be a surprise," Emma sighed. "I just couldn't live there anymore, and I realized I needed to be here."

"What about you work? Your friends?" Regina asked curiously as she glanced to soft pink lips.

"I handed my notice in over a month ago and I can make new friends here. My family is here. You and Henry are here."

Regina felt like a puddle of mush and she had to feel Emma against her. So she surged forward and passionately kissed her love desperately putting all her feelings into it. Hoping Emma would feel it.

Emma moaned into her mouth, giving back everything she had. Both unknowingly being watched by Emma's parents who gaped in shock at the scene, while Henry had spotted his mom and Emma and ran over.

"Mom...Emma." He said loudly, putting one arm around Emma and one arm around his mom and looking up at them happily.

"Were you surprised?" Henry asked his mom, who looked to him slightly dazed from her heated moment with Emma.

"Yes, I was very surprised," she said lovingly.

"Are you going to stay with us Emma?" he looked between them both, waiting for an answer.

Emma swallowed thickly. He had implied if Emma was going to live with him and Regina and her heart swelled at the thought but she knew it was too soon for that so she replied ,"Yes, I am going to be staying at my parents and I am going to be the town's deputy sheriff."

"Cool," he said happily, bringing his arms down, while Regina blinked a few times before saying. "Wait, you're doing to be the new deputy sheriff?"

* * *

><p>I think there's going to be one more chapter, Ill see how it goes.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Hi everyone, I know the update for this story as been a while in coming. I've kind of had a block on this one and been working on my other story.

Hope you all like this one, as its kinda fluffy.

* * *

><p>Yeah, um, if I'm living here I need a job right" Emma said defensively while Henry wondered off not wanting to get involved in an argument.<p>

"I didn't mean It to sound like that" she patted down her dress and Emma reached for her hands.

"So…you don't mind me being the deputy sheriff of your town?"

Regina smirked.

"I could live with that and I get to keep an eye on you" she teased.

"Well in that case, can your deputy sheriff have this dance with you" she grinned goofily and Regina smiled and nodded and she led Emma to the middle of the floor and she wrapped her arms round Emma's waist and they started swaying to the slow love song that was playing.

Meanwhile, some of the towns residents and Emma's parents were watching with gaping mouths, as the two swayed slowly to the music and starred lovingly at one another.

"Excuse me, but your Emma's parent's right?" Zelena asked as she came to stand next to them.

"Yes we are" David said, breaking out of his daze.

"The young girl over there told me who you were and I had to come and say hello" she smiled wickedly.

Mary Margaret and David now looked confused.

"I'm Zelena, Regina's sister" she announced and they were both surprised momentarily.

"Hello Zelena, I'm Mary Margaret and this is my husband David"

"Nice to finally meet you both, as my sister is in love with your daughter" she smirked.

They gaped.

"She loves Emma?" Mary Margaret said.

"Yes and I think Emma feels the same" she looked over to the two women, who were talking as they danced.

"Did you not know?" she then asked.

"I had my suspicions" David then said.

"I suppose her moving here was because of Regina" Mary Margaret added.

There then was a pause, as they watched Regina and Emma and then Mary Margaret asked "Are you here for Christmas?"

Zelena shook her head "Until tomorrow" she replied happily and they then continued, to get to know each other better.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Regina and Emma continued to dance, even though they wasn't paying much attention to the music, just each other.<p>

"You really are amazing Regina" Emma told her seriously.

Regina scoffed.

"And I can't believe I got this lucky and all through going into the Enchanted Forest" she grinned and pulled Regina close.

"I feel the same dear, I better get Zelena something nice for Christmas" she smirked.

"Yeah, I better get Graham something nice too" Emma smirked and they started to move once more to the music even though they wasn't paying much attention to the tune, just each other.

"Will you spent Christmas with me and Henry?" Regina asked.

"Defiantly and your probably have to have dinner at my parents over Christmas" Emma replied and bit her lip.

Regina raised her eyebrows.

"You think their going to be okay with us?"

"I think they already know deep down and look" she gestured to across the room.

"Their already making friends with your sister" she chuckled and Regina rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p>After the tune ended, they made their way over to Emma's parents and Zelena.<p>

"Hey" Emma said, looking at her parents anxiously, while holding Regina's hand.

"Emma...do you know Zelena?" Mary Margaret asked with wide eyes.

"Um, we kind of met a little while ago" she gave Zelena a nervous smile.

"Yes, I thought she was upsetting my sister but then I realized who she was"

"Zelena" Regina warned.

"What, for ages I've had you go on about Emma and I am glad to see, that you both got your acts together"

Mary Margaret and David smiled, while Regina put her free hand to her forehand and glanced to the floor slightly embarrassed.

Mary Margaret then took a sip of her wine and asked "So how long exactly have you both liked each other?"

"Um..." Emma stuttered.

"When Emma first came to visit you" Regina said.

"Oh, so you didn't like each other, when you met at the enchanted forest club?"

Zelena smirked knowingly.

"We did like each other then, as friends, but it wasn't until we saw each other and got to know each other better, that this happened" Emma answered.

Henry then joined them.

"Hey..do you have any new magic tricks David?" he asked.

"I do, but ill show you another time maybe over Christmas" he smiled at Henry.

"That's cool and Its cool that Emma's seeing my mom, because it will mean I get to hang out with you more and do cool stuff" he then looked to Mary Margaret "you too miss"

They all chuckled.

"Then it is settled" Mary Margaret then said, looking to Emma then Regina who looked confused.

"You shall come to ours for Christmas Dinner, you and Henry"

Regina opened her mouth and closed it. She was surprised that Emma's parent's would just opening invite her and Henry for Christmas dinner just like that and seemingly be accepting of her and Emma's new found relationship.

"I think you have made her speechless" Zelena chuckled.

"Can we mom?" Henry then asked.

"Yes" she replied still surprised.

"Great" David said and after a while Emma pulled Regina away, ignoring everyone else going by them.

"Hey, you okay? you've gone a little quite since my parents invited you over for dinner. You don't have to go"

Regina smiled adoringly at her love.

"This night has just been full of surprises, I am just trying to process it all. As I never thought before tonight, that I would have this. Its like a dream"

Emma cupped her face with her left hand and Regina leaned into it.

"Me and Henry have spent many Christmases alone and I often wondered, if we would ever have someone special to share them with in the future" she confessed as she looked into green adoring eyes.

"You do not have to wander no more" she glanced to full red lips and back up to brown watery eyes "because I'm here Regina, I want to spend all the time I can with you and Henry. I love you "

An unconscious tear seeped down the mayor's cheek and Emma wiped it away with her thumb, before connecting their lips in an passionate embrace.

* * *

><p>I think an epilogue may be in order, what do you guys think?<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

So, this turned into a much longer chapter than I thought and is kind of chapter/epilogue.

There is Mature content near the end, that I hope is okay. I'm no expert in writing smut that's for sure.

* * *

><p><strong>Two years later...<strong>

"Do you think I should tell everyone what the enchanted forest really was in my speech?" Zelena teased, as she watched Regina nervously pace a room in the Town Hall building.

They had chosen not to have a too fantastical wedding and did not want to wait until the summer to marry. So they decided the perfect place and date would be where they first got together and on the day they had confessed how they felt.

Regina glared at her sister as she stood in her white, fitted wedding dress with lace detailing.

"Don't you dare and can't you, for once act normal," Regina snapped, rubbing her hands over and over.

"I am normal."

"Zelena please, this day is so important and I do not need the extra stress."

"You need to relax sis. She will be here and look, I got the rings." She held out her hand revealing the eternity rings that Regina and Emma had agreed on two months prior.

Regina let out a breath and suddenly the door opened to reveal Katheryn coming into the room.

"It's time," she said happily and smiled at Regina, who nodded. "You look beautiful," Katheryn said in an awe filled voice, as she looked over Regina's dress.

"Thank you," she replied and Katheryn whispered, "Emma is waiting for you." She handed her small boutique of flowers.

Regina felt her body then slightly relax. Thank god she's here, she thought and as she walked out and waited for the wedding tune to begin. She thought back on the past two years. So much had happened. They had come so far in their relationship with one another.

Their first Christmas after the ball, was filled joy and happiness, more than she ever thought was possible and Emma had stayed over on Christmas Eve and watched Henry open his presents on Christmas morning while she cuddled up with her.

Then later that day at Emma's parents, Mary Margaret freaked out at the turkey not being ready, when everything else was. Regina smiled at the fact that Mary Margaret wasn't perfect.

Her parents of course took a while to totally come to terms with the fact that their daughter was seeing the Mayor but they always were welcoming, unlike her mother, who was less than pleased and had refused to talk to Regina until she ended the relationship. She was obviously still waiting.

She then remembered celebrating New Years at the Diner and while Mary Margaret and David had Henry overnight. She and Emma headed happily back to the mansion where they talked and drank some apple cider before they made love throughout the night and rather loudly too.

She blushed at that memory.

Then there was Regina's birthday, which was filled with little notes of love upon arriving at work and then lunch at the diner and then back at home that evening. She felt truly loved.

Henry had also become more attached to the blonde. He hugged her just as much as his mom now and called her ma.

Sure there was bickering and disagreements like any other family, but they all always worked it out.

"It's a shame mother wouldn't come," Zelena then said, bringing Regina out of her musings.

"It's best she hasn't. If she can't accept Emma, then she is not welcomed here," she said seriously.

Zelena frowned.

The wedding tune then started to play and Regina took a deep breath, noticing Henry quickly joining them in his black suit and smiled at her.

"Ready mom?"

She nodded and took his arm and a long moment later, Regina set her eyes on her wife to be.

She was so beautiful, breath taking even, Regina thought as she glided towards her love, never breaking eye contact.

It wasn't until Regina was stood face to face with Emma that she noticed Emma's father next to her, at the front of the large hall and she smiled at him before looking back to her love.

Emma's blonde locks were curled and her smile was radiant. They locked eyes and adoringly looked at each other, both not realizing that they had held their breath.

A long moment later, Regina took the blonde's hand and Emma whispered, "You are breath taking," as everyone took their seats. "As are you," Regina replied, holding on to her hand and entwining their fingers.

The pastor then talked about the sanity of marriage and Emma smiled, suddenly remembering when Graham had come to visit in the summer and couldn't believe Emma had pulled such a hot woman. He teased her about hearing wedding bells for her and the Mayor.

The pastor then suddenly asked them to say their vows and then, as quickly as it began the pastor was saying the words "You may kiss you bride" and both grinned and leaned in for a passionate, slow embrace that was filled with love and happiness from being married to one another.

Everyone then cheered and Emma's parents stepped up to congratulate them first.

* * *

><p>An hour later, they were all at the Diner, which had been reserved only for them, and everything was decorated with banners and black and white balloons, food, drink and everything they needed.<p>

"Speech," Zelena then shouted, gaining everyone's attention as she yelled in the middle of the Diner. Both Regina and Emma were holding each other at the bar area.

"Why did I ask Zelena to speak," Regina whispered to Emma and Emma chuckled.

"Okay. As you all know I am Regina's sister," she smirked and Regina rolled her eyes.

"I would like to personal thank Emma's parents, for allowing my sister to marry your daughter. I know she can be rather difficult," she smirked and everyone either scoffed or laughed.

"Thanks a lot sis," Regina shouted over.

"No seriously, thank you to everyone who's helped out on the lead up to the wedding in whatever way, big or small, you've all played your part to make the day possible."

She took a sip of her wine in her hand.

"Now, it's traditional at this point, for me to share some stories about the bride, but don't worry Regina, I've promised you that I won't embarrass you in my speech and I'll keep that promise."

Emma kissed her wife's cheek and Zelena cleared her throat.

"It's no secret, that I've never really cared for any of Regina's previous interests or love life for that matter" she then said and Regina glared at her thinking where the hell is she going with this."

"but Emma, I liked you from the first time I spoke with you. It was obvious that you adored Regina and to be honest, I was relieved that she had finally met somebody normal and who looked at her in that way."

Emma smiled bashfully.

"Regina, I would like to say that I am proud of you sis. I don't tell you enough or not at all, that you are the best sister I could ask for and I love you," she cleared her throat and looked emotional and Emma and Regina and Henry all gaped at her in surprise.

"Okay well, you've suffered me for long enough. So… I'll sit down and let Emma have a go, as I can see that she's like a coiled spring ready for action, but before I do that, I would like to propose a toast…"

Everyone raised their glasses.

"Here's to the future, for all that you look forward to together...To, Regina and Emma."

"Regina and Emma," everyone said and took a sip of their drinks, while Zelena looked left and right and moved away rubbing her arm. Emma then stepped forward sheepishly and looked at everyone.

"Hey, um...Firstly thank you all for coming and thank you for all your wonderful gifts -I want to say how much it means to us to share our day with family and friends that love us," she took a sip of her wine.

Ugh, I'd prefer beer to this. She thought before looking over to Regina, who now had a hand draped over Henry's shoulder and was looking at her sweetly.

"Regina, the day I met you changed my life. Seriously," she smiled softly, "You took my breath away so much so that I moved here, in hope that you felt the same and that's when you made me the happiest woman alive telling me, you loved me too."

Regina smiled widely, as she felt a wave of warmth spread through her, at her wife's words.

"These last two years, have been the best of my life with you and Henry," she licked her lips. "I have found my home, my family" She took a breath, never breaking her gaze with Regina.

"I will try in every way to be worthy of your love. I will always be honest with you, patient and forgiving. I promise to try to be on time."

Regina raised an eyebrow, she knew the blonde had bad timing issues whether it was for a date, work, or just for an appointment.

"But most of all, I promise to be a true and loyal with my whole heart, I love you so much."

Everyone awed.

"Okay, I'd like to propose a toast to us - the best is yet to come and to my beautiful wife Regina."

"Regina," everyone toasted and Emma walked over to Regina and kissed her chastely.

"That was beautiful dear."

"Come on Sis, your turn," Zelena shouted.

"Okay. Fine," she smirked and stepped forward to face everyone.

"Firstly I would like to say I still can't believe you were the first to propose," she looked to Emma.

Everyone lightly chuckled.

"How did she propose?" Zelena teased and Emma brought a hand to her face to hide.

"Well, it wasn't all flowers and chocolates," Regina said with a smirk. "However, it was definitely memorable and not planned."

"Yeah, Ma didn't have a ring or anything so she used one of those Haribo sweets, that look like a ring as improvisation," Henry shouted and everyone laughed.

Emma went a shade of pink.

"To be fair, it was very sweet and I was too happy to tease her about it," Regina said. "Moving on. I am so happy that you did Emma, because I have never loved someone in that way, as I love you," she swallowed thickly. "You came into my life and completely changed it – over the past few years you have given me everything I never thought I would have or deserved."

She wipes her eye and took a breath.

"It means so much to me standing here as your wife. You are, the love of my life, my best friend."

Emma's breath hitched and everyone awed.

"Thank you to everyone here for making our day so special and I'd like to raise a toast, this time to my wonderful wife, Emma," she raised her glass and gazed adoringly to her wife.

"Emma," everyone toasted.

* * *

><p>A minute later, Emma's father stepped forward and tapped his glass. Gaining everyone's attention.<p>

"Good afternoon everyone. In case any of you don't already know. I am Emma's father."

Emma leaned into Regina and smiled.

"Over the years we've had the privilege of watching Emma grow from a gorgeous baby daughter into the beautiful woman we see before us today. She has provided us with so much joy and happiness over the years. We have always been proud of her, and in everything she does."

"Which brings me to Regina. We knew you once as the closed, slightly rude and stubborn mayor. But we were wrong. Underneath you care and love deeply and Emma has brought out the best in you, for all of us here to see...you have finally given her everything she had been searching for. A home. A family. Love."

"Thank you," Regina said with a genuine smile.

"My greatest wish for the two of you, is that your love for each other will so deepen and grow. To Regina and Emma."

"Regina and Emma," everyone said happily and David walked over to Regina and Emma.

"That was nice dad," Emma said and hugged him.

"Yes I especially enjoyed the part where I am closed off, rude and stubborn," she smirked playfully.

"Honey, I am so happy and you're wearing a dress, you're so beautiful," Mary Margaret said in an awe filled voice and she hugged her daughter.

"I'll be in my jeans and t shirt tomorrow mom."

"I know, but let me take lots of pictures of you in a dress."

Regina chuckled and looked across the room and saw a woman sitting in the corner, alone, wearing a black hat that shielded her face and she was looking down at the table.

"Who is that?" Regina asked and Emma, Mary Margaret and David turned to look.

"I don't know," David said.

"Excuse me for a moment" Regina then said and went over to Zelena who was speaking with Katheryn.

"Sis, please tell me that the woman in the corner, is not our mother," she said seriously, with a hint of panic.

Zelena's eye's widened. "Of course not."

"Zelena."

"What?"

Regina pulled her by the arm and took her outside.

"I will give you one chance Zelena. One chance, to tell me the truth. If that's her and she's here to ruin my day so god help me," she snapped.

"She would have ruined it already if she wanted to do that," Zelena replied then covered her mouth.

Regina glared harder.

"I am going to go back in there and tell her to leave," she went to turn but Zelena stopped her.

"Sis, she's here to see you get married."

"WHAT!" Regina snapped.

"She would never say it but she misses you."

Regina scoffed.

"She does. You and Henry. You don't know what it's like back home. She talks about you and Henry a lot and all those times I visited here and took those pictures on my phone, she wanted to see them."

Regina's jaw dropped.

"She's seen the ones of your birthday, the summer festival, and the ones you sent me of your first anniversary vacation."

Regina sighed and remembered those times fondly. She had surprised Emma at the beginning of December, the previous year, by taking her to New York for four days.

They had spent the days venturing around the attractions and nightlife and Regina had surprised Emma by getting August to meet them at a restaurant the night before their return to Storybrooke.

"Why did you do that?" Regina asked.

"She was interested. Listen sis, she arrived here this morning and hid in the back of the town hall, to watch you get married. She does love you Regina."

"She has a funny way of showing it," Regina huffed, crossing her arms. She thought she'd never forgive her mother for not being at her wedding but now, finding out that her mother was indeed there, made her heart swell.

"Please Regina. Let her stay," Zelena asked.

"Has she said anything about Emma to you?" Regina asked.

Zelena smiled. "I believe she said, 'you could do worse,'" she chuckled.

"Let's go back inside," Regina then said and she left her mother to be alone while she found Emma and told her that her mother was there.

"She's here...what the hell," Emma muttered in disbelief.

"I know, apparently she wanted to see me get married."

"I'm gonna give her a piece of my mind. She's hurt you badly," Emma snapped.

"Don't, please," Regina pleaded.

"She's a piece of work."

"I know, but she's my mother and this is our day, don't ruin it with arguments."

Emma sagged her shoulders and huffed but nodded.

* * *

><p>Zelena meanwhile, sat opposite her mother.<p>

"Mother."

"Zelena."

"They know."

"What do you mean they know?"

"Regina guessed it was you."

"And?"

"She wasn't happy, but I managed to calm her down."

"Right. I guess I should leave now."

"Mother. For once can you just be what Regina wants you to be"

"I can't"

"I know you're stuck in your ways mother, but this is her wedding day. Try and make up with her."

"She's as stubborn as me Zelena."

"No she's not," Zelena stood up. "You'll regret it if you don't at least try," she walked off and Cora frowned.

It wasn't until the cake was cut, that Cora went into the bathroom and took her hat off and tidied her hair and adjusted her make up.

She then stepped out of the bathroom and spotted Regina walking towards her. They froze momentarily.

"Regina..." Cora said firmly.

"Mother...I see you have removed that hideous hat."

Cora smirked.

"You never liked my hats dear."

Regina smirked.

"That is true."

There was a pause.

"You look very nice," Cora then said, standing awkwardly.

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Emma had spotted them across the room and went to go over but Zelena stopped her.<p>

"Let them sort it out."

Emma narrowed her eyes.

"Give her a minute." Zelena then added.

Emma sighed and nodded.

"I am glad I came to see your big day, dear." Cora told Regina whilst holding a blank expression.

"Are you?" Regina replied coldly.

"Yes. I can see you both feel very strongly about each other."

"Right," Regina crossed her arms.

"Listen Regina, I want to apologize for my behavior. I thought this was just some cry for help, a phase. I was wrong."

Regina's eyes shot up into her head.

"So you accept that me and Emma are together that were married?"

"Yes," she took a breath.

"You hurt me, then again you always find a way to hurt me."

"It's not my intention to hurt you. I just want the best for you."

"Emma is the best for me."

"Yes, well I am sure her time in the police force has made her honorable in some way."

"You checked up on her?" Regina snapped although not surprised.

"I had to see who you were getting involved with."

"You're unbelievable."

"And your my daughter, whether you like it or not."

Regina scoffed and there was another pause.

"I want to be in your life Regina and Henry's. He has grown much since I last saw him."

Regina softened a little.

"He has. He's doing great in school, very intelligent for his age."

Cora smiled widely.

"Must take after his mother and grandma," she said.

"Yes."

They shared a genuine smile and Regina said "You are here now. Why don't I take you over to him and you can speak with him?"

"That would be wonderful," she smiled and then saw Emma glaring at her. "There is one thing I think you should do first, dear."

"What is that?" Regina asked confused.

"Introduce me to Emma."

Regina looked momentarily surprised by the request.

"Okay."

* * *

><p>Moments later, Cora was stood in front of Emma and guests were looking over at them.<p>

"Emma, this is my mother, Cora Mills."

"Hey," Emma said suspiciously.

"Hello dear. I know you may be cautious of me, but I am not here to ruin anything. I have apologized to my daughter."

"Right."

"I know we won't be the best of friends or anything, but I can see Regina loves you, Henry loves you. So I want to get to know you."

"Okay."

They stood awkwardly for a moment and Henry suddenly stepped next to Emma.

"Grandma?" he said anxiously.

"Henry, so nice to see you, I have missed you."

He looked to Regina, who stood next to Cora and she encouraged him that it was okay, with her facial expression.

"Um and you," he replied.

* * *

><p>They then continued to enjoy the rest of the reception, with Cora spending most of it with Henry. Zelena is getting on like a house on fire with Mary Margaret and everyone else just having a good time.<p>

"So, do you think we should sneak out now," Emma whispered into her wife's ear, as she wrapped her hands around her wife's waist from behind.

"Hmmm," she replied, enjoying her wife's embrace and bringing her hands up caress her love's bare arms.

"Henry will be okay you know," Emma whispered again, resting her chin on the brunette's bare shoulder and looking straight at Henry who was eagerly talking to David and Cora.

"I know."

Emma gave a small smile.

"Let's go home," Regina then said and stepped forward, taking Emma's hand and leading them out of the Diner and taking her back home. They were surprised to find a note taped on the front door for them both.

To Regina and Emma.

If you're reading this, then it means you have arrived home from your wedding reception and you're probably thinking what the hell is this.

Well, it is to tell you both that Me (Zelena) and Katheryn have been in your home and added a few things for this evening.

Enjoy.

P.S The Strawberries, Chocolate, Champagne and a beer for Emma are in the fridge. X

"This is not good," Regina said and she opened the door.

"It will be fine, let me lead you over the threshold," she whisked Regina up in her arms and carried her effortlessly into the house.

"You're so romantic," Regina teased and Emma put her down only to be pulled into a passionate kiss.

"Shall we see what they've done?" Emma said, whilst gazing into brown orbs.

"Ruined our home?" Regina sassed.

Emma chuckled and led her wife into the kitchen, turning on the lights.

"I don't see anything different in here," Emma said, as she quickly glanced around then pulled Regina into her and hungrily kissed her.

"Mmm," Regina moaned.

"God you're so sexy," Emma muttered, as she pulled back.

"I want you to take me to bed Mrs. Emma Mills," Regina said in a sultry voice.

"Oh, say that again," Emma said with a grin.

"I will not repeat myself, Mrs. Emma Mills," she said seriously, but then smiled because she knew Emma meant the Miss Mills part.

Emma beamed and chaste kissed her before pulling her up the stairs, where they found pink and red fake petals scattered on the bed and half dozen roses in a vase and the room smelled of apple and cinnamon.

"Oh my god," Regina said as she stood hand in hand.

"Nice," Emma muttered.

Regina then smiled and both her Emma stared adoringly at one another, before kissing slowly towards the bed. Undressing each other eagerly along the way. Both dresses were on the floor and forgotten within minutes.

She continued to kiss Emma's chin, jaw, and neck before going down onto her chest, whilst running warm, soft hands up then down Emma's sides. Before gently pulling down Emma's black knickers.

Emma then laid herself flat on their Queen's sized bed. Spreading her legs for whatever Regina wanted to do to her.

Regina quickly stalked over her on the bed with an hungry look in her eyes and she settled herself against the blonde.

She proceeded to run her fingers over the blondes collarbone, before trailing down her breast and cupping her breast, as she kissed her for long moments before she ran her hand town the blonde's stomach to her core. Where she covered the hand over Emma's wet core and began to glide her hand up and down slowly.

Emma moaned and her hips raised slightly, making her wife begin to do circle motions with her fingers.

Emma looked up to meet the older woman's eyes. Both locked in an intense gaze. "I love you," Emma said breathlessly.

"And I love you," Regina whispered and smiled. "I hope today has been everything you wanted it to be," she planted soft kisses on her wife's soft pink lips.

"It's been...God, Regina, more- I need you inside," she sputtered, as Regina entered her slowly with two fingers.

"You're so wet, cum for me," Regina then said in her sultry tone and began to go back and forth with her fingers.

"Fuck..." Emma shouted and a long moment later, Emma rode out her aftershocks of her orgasm. She felt incredible and she needed to make Regina feel as she felt and she pulled her wife to her, kissing her passionately.

She kissed and treasured every part of Regina before placing herself between her legs. She made long, slow motions, down to her opening and up to her clit. Her touch soft, but direct.

She liked to think, this was her specialty in the bedroom. She was an expert at this and Regina loved it.

As Emma gradually intensified her touch, her wife began to make breathy little noises of pleasure.

"Please, my darling, don't stop," Regina panted, her eyes rolling, her hand gripping soft bed sheets.

Emma began licking more steadily and moaning into her, and god, Regina thought it was heaven and she was coming in moments, shuddering, crying out as she trembled.

Emma then came back up to lie beside her moments later. Regina weakly pulled her into a holding embrace and once she had slightly more control back, she murmured, "I love you Mrs. Emma Mills, my wonderful wife."

"And I love you Mrs. Regina Mills, the love of my life," Emma replied with a lopsided grin and with that, Regina and Emma continued to enjoy the rest of their night. Devouring each other again and again and enjoying their treats in the fridge, before enjoying a wonderful Christmas with the family and then their honeymoon in Paris and the rest of their lives together.

The End.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading everyone. It's been fun to write and I appreciate all your support. :) &amp; many thanks to Fiend89 for the beta.<p>

Please check out my other stories.


End file.
